


Aberration

by midorihaven



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin is a world class assassin and Yesung is a photographer he meets by chance. To Sungmin, a job is a job, and missions are completed like clockwork; but he is suddenly assigned a mission that he doesn't have the heart to carry out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Aberration - _noun_  
>  1\. the act of departing from the right, normal, or usual course  
> 2\. a defect of focus, such as blurring in an image.

A body dropped to the floor with a lifeless thud, then there was nothing but silence. Sungmin was good at his job. Fast, efficient, deadly. He used to take pride in it too - that someone as small as him, with an innocent face like him, could be one of the world's deadliest killers. Appearances weren't everything. That's what Sungmin wanted to prove to the world, but lately, a job was a job. He'd plan, he'd execute, he'd move on. It was a never-ending cycle, his employers always seemed to have someone that needed silencing. Sungmin craned his neck until a soft pop relieved some tension, he wouldn't mind handing off a few assignments to Kangin, but his sunbae had plenty of his own marks to kill without taking on Sungmin's load.

A soft buzzing came from his earpiece, “Good job Fox, we have a new mission for you.”

Sungmin nodded to no one in particular and slipped out the fire escape just as silently as he came. He slid down the ladder rungs and did an acrobatic flip before landing nimbly on his feet two stories below.

His earpiece buzzed again, “Maybe we should have named you Cat instead.”

Sungmin resisted the urge to flip off the building security cameras and muttered, “I thought we agreed that code names were pointless, besides, you would be the cat." Sungmin clicked his earpiece and signed off.

Lights flickered on in the room he had just left, his mark's subordinates had returned much sooner than expected, Sungmin didn't want to be around when the alarm rang. He scurried down the dark alleyway, ready to blend into the crowd of Seoul's bustling nightlife when he suddenly tripped over a foreign object. Sungmin cursed under his breath and turned to give the strange object a kick when it moaned unexpectedly. Sungmin stepped back and brought his arms up in a defensive stance as the deformed black lump whined and moved. A man with a messy mop of raven black hair slowly sat upright while rubbing the small of his back.

Sungmin clenched his fists while he contemplated whether or not he should eliminate this seemingly hapless young man that was lying in the middle of a dark alleyway. He wanted to ask, _“Who are you?”_ , but instead Sungmin blurted out, “You're weird.”

The stranger stood up and slowly dusted off his jeans while squinting at Sungmin from behind black-rimmed glasses. “That's kind of rude. You stepped on me and kicked me; and now you're calling me weird?”

“What kind of person takes a nap in the middle of a dark alley?”

The stranger straightened out his black hooded sweatshirt and adjusted the strap of a large camera that hung from his neck. 

“I wasn't napping,” He said with an annoyed tone. “I was working.”

Sungmin eyed the camera with a scowl. His job relied on anonymity and he just ran into – or rather, _over_ \- a photographer. He lowered the brim of his black cap reflexively and considered shattering the camera when an alarm went off from the building behind him. _Shit._ His mark's incompetent minions had finally found the mob boss dead in his own office. 

The photographer looked up towards the chaos. There were flashing lights, shouting, and screaming. Large, muscular men were leaning out of open windows and scanning the alleyway. 

“Um, someone is pointing at us.”

Sungmin swore under his breath, he should have just killed the stranger and gone on his merry way. He turned to make a run for it, but the photographer remained frozen in place as the mobsters began to scale down the fire escape. He paused a moment before grabbing the other man by a wrist and started pulling him down the street.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“Saving your life!” Sungmin shouted as he pulled the breathless man out of the alleyway at a breakneck speed.

“I don't need any sav---” The photographer's words were cut short as bullets ricocheted off brick walls.

Sungmin ducked and tightened his grip on the other's wrist, they were getting closer to the main boulevard and they could take refuge in the crowd of people shopping on a Saturday night.

“Just shut up and keep up.”

Sungmin heard high pitched screams and indignant shouts coming from behind them, but he didn't bother to turn around. His mark's subordinates were persistent; slow, but tenacious, and they were fighting their way through a crowd of innocent bystanders. Sungmin's grip on the stranger's wrist slackened and the other man stumbled after him awkwardly. Bodies pressed against them with urgency and panic as people tried to escape the stray bullets being fired into the crowd. They would be separated if Sungmin wasn't careful and he felt somewhat responsible for the photographer's plight. Sungmin finally turned to look behind him when his hold was broken. A pair of fearful black eyes sought out his own as a silent scream fell from parted lips. _“Don't leave me!”_

Sungmin reached out and laced his fingers through the photographer's hand, pulling him forward through the crowd. “I've got you!”

The crowd surged against them in a wave and Sungmin began running again to avoid being trampled. They weaved their way in and out through the crushing force of bodies surrounding them. Sungmin forced his way through when necessary, with a well placed kick or a strategically timed punch. Sirens and whistles echoed through the air, the police had finally arrived – in full riot gear. It wouldn't bode well for Sungmin to be rounded up by the police, so he made a sudden turn and fled down another dark alleyway with the photographer in tow. 

The silence in the alley was a sharp contrast to the earth-shattering screams coming from the main street. Sungmin's hearing was deafened by the roaring of his own blood in his ears and the sound of ragged breaths being torn from his chest. The photographer's legs began to fold under his own weight, Sungmin needed to find refuge for them and quick. He began to pull on random door handles; the back doors to all the commercial buildings were locked and he began to despair, until he caught the faint scent of grease and fried rice in the air. A restaurant, their back doors were usually left open for supply trucks and much needed circulation. 

Sungmin smiled for the first time that night and stealthily slipped in through the open door. He ushered the photographer behind the distracted dishwasher and past the line cook; before evading a waiter and emerging through the swinging kitchen doors out into the dining area. The street that the restaurant faced was still peaceful, unlike the rioting and screams from the street that they had just escaped. Sungmin walked with purpose and they exited the front doors as if they were customers that had just finished a meal.

Sungmin hailed a taxi and looked up at the photographer; the latter had lost his glasses during the commotion and stared back at him with the most mesmerizing pair of almond-shaped eyes that Sungmin had ever seen. 

“You look better without those glasses,” Sungmin declared.

“Well, I can't see without them,” the photographer drawled.

“Too bad.” Sungmin opened the cab door.

The photographer hastily grabbed onto Sungmin's arm. “My name is Jongwoon.”

Sungmin smiled and Jongwoon could feel his face heating up with a blush. “I'm Sungmin.”

Sungmin took a step forward and pulled Jongwoon down with a hand wrapped around the nape of his neck. Jongwoon froze in shock when Sungmin's lips claimed his own. Sungmin's free hand traced up Jongwoon's stomach and made a raking motion across his chest. Jongwoon moaned into the kiss and pressed closer until he heard an odd _click_. Sungmin pulled away and grinned at him triumphantly, he held the camera's memory card in between two fingers. He hopped onto the taxi and sped off, leaving a bewildered Jongwoon in the middle of the street. Jongwoon gaped at his camera's empty memory slot and screamed in frustration.


	2. Ambush

Sungmin wheezed in pain, he had taken two shots to the chest and even though he was protected by a bulletproof vest, the impact definitely broke a few ribs. He was disoriented and his ears were ringing; he couldn't understand how they were caught unawares. 

His earpiece buzzed. “Fox! Fox! You still alive?”

Sungmin moaned and tried to roll over, “What happened?”

“An ambush.”

“Clearly,” Sungmin answered sarcastically. “I thought today was supposed to be a simple escort mission.”

“...”

Sungmin was irritated, he prided himself on perfection, he always completed his missions with little to no mistakes. The hit where he ran into the photographer, Jongwoon, was already a mess in his opinion and now he had walked into an ambush.

“I knew it was a bit much to assign me as a bodyguard, who the hell was running tactical today? What the fuck just happened?” Sungmin screamed as his operator remained silent.

Sungmin gritted his teeth through the pain and managed to find some cover behind a pillar. The hotel lobby was littered with bodies, half of which were wearing the similar black suits to his own – his team. 

“ _Sungmin_ , you need to get out of there.”

Sungmin clenched his fists, “Well, it's unusual for you to call me by name, _Heechul_.”

“Just listen to your hyung and escape,” the voice in his earpiece said impatiently.

“The others?” Sungmin asked. “Siwon?”

“Just listen to me and get to safety, Sungmin!” Heechul hissed into the communicator, “The police will be arriving in seven minutes!”

Sungmin threw his head back and took a few stuttered breaths, he could taste blood on the inside of his mouth, and his vision was blurred; but he was alive. 

“Find out what happened, Hyung.” Sungmin clicked his earpiece to sign off and stumbled away from the scene.

\- - -

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the beginning. Sungmin had returned to his loft style apartment and had received summons for another mission. There were days where he would have accepted multiple hits, but the incident with Jongwoon left him off balance. Sungmin dialed his operator and passed on the mission, he wanted to take a shower and have a good night's rest instead. Heechul was surprised that a workaholic like Sungmin would pass on an assignment, but it wasn't important enough to demand that Sungmin accept it personally. He phoned in one of the many rookies at the company that were chomping at the bit. Experienced assassins were hard to come by these days, but rookies would always remain rookies unless they were deployed on missions. Heechul selected a member at random and expected things to work themselves out.

Sungmin toyed with the memory card he had lifted from Jongwoon earlier that night. He had intended to outright destroy it by snapping it in half, but in the end he was much too intrigued by Jongwoon to just trash it. He was curious about what Jongwoon did for a living, he was curious about what kind of pictures someone like Jongwoon would take; so Sungmin kept the memory card and inserted it into his laptop. 

He wasn't sure what he was really expecting when he opened the images on the memory card, but he definitely didn't expect the photographs to evoke a myriad of emotions. He had suspected Jongwoon to be some meddlesome reporter that was dumpster diving and sticking his nose where it didn't belong, but Jongwoon was an artist. There was a fascinating close up of a wall that focused on the crumbling mortar holding the bricks together. The focus was so sharp that he could see every crack and crevice of the individual bricks. There were photos of buildings, street lights, bridges; all inanimate man-made objects, but the way Jongwoon captured them on camera gave them a life and a character all their own. The images were breathtakingly beautiful and the shots were taken at unique angles that made the objects seem abstract yet familiar at the same time. It was no wonder that Jongwoon was sprawled across the ground of that alleyway with his camera, the photographer must have been working some weird angle for one of his photos. 

Sungmin spent several hours admiring the images on the memory card until he reached the last few frames. Jongwoon took pictures of architecture and occasionally nature, but not a single shot captured any individuals – not until Sungmin. Jongwoon had a few photos of the fire escape Sungmin had exited from and the last handful had caught Sungmin as he was making his descent. Sungmin felt like he had taken a punch to the gut. Jongwoon had captured his profile in the shadow and had taken close-ups of his mouth and his hands. The photos felt intimate, Sungmin felt _exposed_ , and the feeling of Jongwoon's lips moving against his own flooded his memories.

He was a little reluctant to delete the photos of himself from the memory card, but that was the main reason he had stolen it. He needed to protect his anonymity. Sungmin deliberately wiped the images of himself off the memory card and removed it from his laptop. A smile flitted across his lips as he thought back on a mop of raven black hair, piercing onyx eyes, and a deep husky voice. Sungmin wouldn't be opposed to running into Jongwoon again. That night he dreamt of Jongwoon and the feeling of his warm fingers intertwined with his own.

Sungmin woke up to the incessant buzzing of his cellphone and it had put him in an ornery mood. 

“What now?” Sungmin snapped as he answered his phone.

“Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine,” a familiar voice drawled. “We have a mission for you.”

“Couldn't this have waited until after I checked in with the office?” Sungmin rolled out of bed and stretched until several spots in his back made some popping sounds.

“It's urgent.”

“Even so, I don't like being rushed into things.”

“It's a team mission. Wear your black suit.”

Sungmin frowned into the receiver as the line went dead. He hated team missions, there were too many variables; in other words, too many chances for someone else to make a mistake. High level assassins like himself typically worked alone, team missions were usually miserable for him. Sungmin slicked back his black hair and strapped on a bulletproof vest before he headed off to work. 

It took every ounce of Sungmin's self-control not to lunge across the conference table and claw at Heechul's effeminate face when he was debriefed for his mission. His team was full of enforcers and rookies; the assignment was to play _bodyguard_ for one of his least favorite associates, Choi Siwon. 

He waited for the other team members to clear out of the conference room before complaining to Heechul. 

“Did you seriously need me to come in for _this_?” Sungmin hissed. “This is way below my pay grade.”

Heechul tucked a strand of long, black hair behind his right ear and smiled. “This is a cake walk, consider it a paid vacation.”

Sungmin snorted. “Siwon doesn't need any protection. Do you seriously need someone with my skills just to babysit him?”

“No,” a familiar voice answered. “But I requested you personally.”

Sungmin spun on his heel just as the tall and annoyingly handsome, Choi Siwon entered the room. He was a favorite of their “boss” and one of the public faces of their organization. They had started in the organization around the same time and Sungmin loathed Siwon's existence. 

“And why is that? Are you afraid someone is going to try and slit your throat again?”

Siwon wrapped his long fingers around Sungmin's chin and tilted his face up for inspection, “No, it's because I wanted some arm candy.”

Sungmin frowned and slapped Siwon's hand away.

“I had originally wanted you to play the role of my mistress, but Heechul said that you would decline.” 

Sungmin reflexively reached into his vest and curled his fingers around the gun strapped to his chest. Heechul reached out and dug his nails into Sungmin's arm as a warning and the latter slowly released the grip on his gun.

“Siwon will be the team leader,” Heechul said soothingly. “You just have to escort him with four other team members and look intimidating.”

Sungmin's frown deepened, “If you need someone that looks intimidating it would be better to ask for Kangin.”

“But no one can make a cold face like you can,” Siwon smirked. “You have a frosty glare.”

Sungmin snorted. “You better not be wasting my time with this, Siwon.”

Sungmin hated team missions. He hated Choi Siwon. And it had all lead him straight into an ambush. He should have just stayed in bed that morning.

\- - -

The bright afternoon sun gave him a pounding migraine and every step he took was making him dizzier and dizzier. Sungmin rubbed his temples, he must have suffered a mild concussion from the unexpected explosion that took out his team. Sungmin picked up his pace and tried not to succumb to the fatigue that threatened to take over him. He needed to make it to a safe house and get some medical attention, but the migraine made it impossible for him to concentrate and he couldn't remember where the closest safe house was. Sungmin ducked into a shady alcove as darkness claimed him, he heard a husky voice call out his name before he slowly sank down to the ground. 


	3. Muse

Jongwoon inserted a new memory card in his camera and sighed, weeks worth of work gone in a flash. There was no way he could recover the shots he had lost with that memory card and he could hear Ryeowook's voice echo in his head, _“You should have backed it up.”_ His agent was a sweetheart on the surface, but he was a terrible nag and cutthroat negotiator. Jongwoon cringed at the thought of telling Ryeowook he might not make the deadline for his latest exhibition because some handsome stranger had distracted him long enough to steal it. 

Jongwoon felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment at the memory of the kiss. He should be bitter and angry with Sungmin for deceiving him in such a way, but he really couldn't bring himself to care that much. He was actually quite taken with the mysterious stranger and that was the root of the problem. If he hadn't become so enamored with the stranger he wouldn't have lingered in that alleyway. Then he wouldn't have been shot at, he wouldn't have had to run for his life, and he wouldn't have experienced that mind-blowing kiss. 

Jongwoon retraced his steps from the night before and took some measurements while the sun was still out. He adjusted the lens on his camera and sighed again. Maybe he should just give up the idea of taking stills of Seoul at night. It turned out to be way too risky. His inspiration for his latest project had dissipated with the wind and now he was more obsessed with capturing movement and people. Individuals and social groups. It would still be a project about Seoul, but more about the inhabitants of Seoul rather than the bones and structures of the buildings that it was composed of. It's a shame that the gallery had already begun promoting his latest exhibition as nighttime cityscapes of the city. Jongwoon swore under his breath, he was really not in the mood to recapture night scenes after being shot at. Now he was much more interested in a certain man with full lips and a perfect profile than he was in architecture. Sungmin inspired him in ways he had never thought possible. He raked his fingers through his hair and groaned, was this what it felt like to finally have a muse? 

Jongwoon shook his head as if he could physically rid himself of distracting thoughts and tried to focus on the work at hand. He looked through his viewfinder and zoomed in on the entryway of an extravagant hotel, when a group of men in black suits and dark sunglasses caught his eye. The leader of the pack was tall and muscular and to his immediate right was... Jongwoon's breath caught in his throat. The second man was shorter, but no less intimidating than the first ,with his lips set into a grim line. Jongwoon could recognize that profile anywhere, it was Sungmin. 

He had checked the news as soon as he had returned home the night before. The shootings were plastered over every station. Thankfully, no one knew about him or Sungmin. An infamous mob boss was found dead in the building that Sungmin had escaped out of and judging from the reaction, the shorter man definitely had something to do with it. The nature of Sungmin's occupation was getting more and more suspicious. Jongwoon wondered if Sungmin was a spy or an assassin and started chuckling, there couldn't be people in the world that were really like that, right? Someone with an innocent face like that couldn't have been a dangerous murderer...could he? Jongwoon chewed on his bottom lip pensively and dashed across the street to follow the group of men out of morbid curiosity, but before he could reach the entryway a loud explosion echoed through the air. He watched everything unfold in slow motion as people screamed and scattered.

He thought he was either going mad or he was having an insane streak of bad luck, to be shot at one night and to witness an explosion the next day. Jongwoon wiped the sweat off his palms on the back of his jeans and poised his camera. He zoomed in and took a series of quick shots just as the leader that had walked in with Sungmin scurried out a side entrance with a gun drawn in his hand. Jongwoon frowned, that didn't look very encouraging. Jongwoon held his breath and counted to five, no one else followed. He took a chance and edged closer to the chaotic scene and noticed bodies littered all over the floor. He felt his stomach twist in a knot as he scanned for Sungmin. Sungmin was a stranger, his well-being was none of Jongwoon's concern, but he still felt a certain affinity for the other man since he had saved his life the night before. Jongwoon silently prayed that Sungmin was alright. He ventured closer and saw a figure slowly stand up and stumble away. 

Jongwoon tracked the injured man in the black suit with his camera and released a sigh of relief. Sungmin was alive. Jongwoon packed up his camera and sprinted after the staggering man, wanting nothing more than to reassure himself that Sungmin was okay. Jongwoon was driving himself crazy, why should he care about a complete stranger? Especially one that was most likely a dangerous killer and had stolen weeks worth of work from him. Jongwoon should be holding a grudge against Sungmin, he shouldn't have a single ounce of sympathy for the stranger, yet he felt himself being pulled towards the other man inexplicably. Jongwoon shrugged mentally, he was an artist, he was allowed to be eccentric, and he trusted his instincts. Every fiber of his being was telling Jongwoon that he needed to follow Sungmin and that he couldn't let this man slip out of his life for a second time. 

Even with injuries, Sungmin moved fast and Jongwoon was hard pressed to catch up. His called out to Sungmin a few times, desperate to reach him, and the latter finally slowed down. Jongwoon smiled to himself, thinking that Sungmin had recognized his voice and decided to wait for him, but in reality Sungmin's strength had given out as he collapsed to the ground.

Jongwoon felt his blood run cold, Sungmin needed medical attention, but with the circumstances a hospital would be out of the question. Sungmin was still breathing and his heart was beating strongly, Jongwoon figured that his life was in no immediate danger and decided to take the stranger back to his studio apartment. He laughed and bowed apologetically at the stares and gasps of people in the crowd. Jongwoon chuckled and made some lame excuse about Sungmin being a lightweight with alcohol and dragged the shorter man away clumsily. Jongwoon was winded by the time they reached his little, red hatchback. Sungmin may be smaller than him, but he was definitely dense. 

It wasn't until Jongwoon had laid Sungmin down on his bed and began peeling away his layers of clothing that he found out why the injured man was so heavy. For one, he was armed, there was a handgun holstered to his chest. Jongwoon unstrapped the gun with shaky hands, afraid that any sudden movement could set the weapon off. Then Jongwoon gingerly removed the bulletproof vest layered under Sungmin's black dress shirt, revealing bruised ribs and a set of impressively defined abs. Sungmin was small in stature, but he was muscular.

Jongwoon sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, Sungmin was beautiful. Jongwoon ran the back of his knuckles against Sungmin's cheek and traced a finger along the contours of his lips, he was hypnotized. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of an unconscious person, but Jongwoon just couldn't keep his hands to himself. His fingers trailed down Sungmin's neck and gently pressed on the purple bruises that marred his pale skin. Sungmin gasped in pain and started coughing. Jongwoon withdrew his hands hastily and expected Sungmin to wake up with a glare, but the latter was still delirious. 

Jongwoon gently wiped the sweat from Sungmin's forehead and whispered, “You'll be alright, I'll get you some help. I promise.”


	4. Bruised

Sungmin had dreams. Lost in haze, drowning in fog, the images were unclear and he felt himself suffocating. Sungmin heard whispers. Unfamiliar voices that floated through his dreams and invaded his senses. Sungmin dreamt that he was running for his life and there was no one to save him; but that was alright, Sungmin always took care of himself, he could manage alone. Waves of nausea swept over him and pain stole his breath away. Sungmin grit his teeth, he was determined to get through it and then he was thrown an unexpected lifeline. A husky voice whispered his name, warm caresses touched his skin, and Sungmin felt the pain ebb away.

He saw shadows loom over him, but he couldn't be sure if they were real or hallucinations. He felt someone brush the hair away from his forehead and hold water up to his parched lips. He felt a cool towel pat down his burning skin. Sungmin shifted in his sleep and hissed when he felt stabbing pains in his chest, then someone lifted him up into a sitting position and propped pillows behind his back. He was able to breathe with ease and he felt like he was bathed in a warm glow, something soft and gentle. Sungmin hadn't felt this safe and secure for a very long time, it was a feeling he hadn't been able to define for a long time. It felt like _happiness_. Sungmin snorted in derision, he was feeling way too sentimental for an assassin. He was going soft and something like that could get him killed. Sungmin briefly wondered if he was in fact, dead, because nothing made sense. Especially not the conflicting feelings cluttering his heart. 

Soft rays of light seeped through the sheer, white curtains draped over distressed french doors. A gentle breeze floated through open window panes and teased Sungmin's skin. The injured assassin's eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings. The room was bare except for the bed and one nightstand. He was propped up by half a dozen plush pillows that had been arranged around him like and armchair so that he could sleep in a semi-upright position. Sungmin pushed himself into a full upright sitting position with a grimace, his ribs creaked in protest. He was topless, his bare chest was carefully bandaged, and he was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that hung low against his hips. Sungmin's lips quirked up in a bemused smile, it seemed like someone had decided to nurse him back to health.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly. He was still suffering from a bit of a headache that made him a little dizzy. There was a glass of water on the nightstand and a damp washcloth that was hanging neatly along the edge of a red wash bin. Someone had been caring for him quite diligently. His clothes had been washed and left in a neatly folded pile on a wooden chair placed at the foot of the bed. Sungmin frowned thoughtfully and wondered where his gun and cellphone were. He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious, but he was certain that he needed to contact headquarters to let them know that he had survived, even though he hadn't made it to any of their safe houses. 

Sungmin rubbed the sleep from his eyes, emptied out the glass of water into the wash basin, and wrapped the glass in the washcloth before shattering it against the nightstand with a dull crack. He may be alive, but he couldn't be sure that he wasn't a prisoner of someone with hostile intentions. The assassin unwrapped the broken glass and picked up a large shard with a wicked edge. Weapon, _check_. He ripped up the edge of a bed sheet and wrapped some strips around his right hand before palming the piece of glass securely. Sungmin approached the french doors stealthily, his bare toes digging into the cold, wood floor. He brushed aside the curtains and took a peek outside. The doors opened up to a small balcony and a fire escape. He was three floors up in the warehouse district, the place must be remodeled from a trendy industrial-style loft. The streets were quiet, small saplings had been planted along the sidewalks to try and make the old warehouses look more residential. Several of the buildings had colorful murals splashed against their brick facades; the neighborhood must be full of the starving artist type. That actually worked to Sungmin's advantage, the location was remote enough for him to hide; but it was also a disadvantage since artist communities were usually tight knit and a stranger like him wouldn't go unnoticed. Sungmin locked the french doors and turned his attention to the rest of the apartment.

He swore under his breath, there wasn't anywhere to hide even though he could move as silently as a ghost. The only partition that defined the bedroom were three floor-to-ceiling glass panels with wooden frames. Everything was open and unobstructed so that the whole apartment could be illuminated from it's only source of natural light, the windows on the southeast side of the building. There was a sleek red sofa and small coffee table in the center of the living room positioned in front of a flat screen television. There was a drafting table and light box situated in a corner with another window. Adjacent to the drafting table was a work desk and a computer. Giant prints adorned the walls, filling in the empty space created by the high vaulted ceilings. Sungmin studied the large photographs thoughtfully, they felt familiar somehow. A small gasp echoed from the other end of the room, when recognition finally hit Sungmin. He had seen some of those photographs before, they were Jongwoon's works. 

Sungmin turned towards the gasp and as expected, the photographer that he had met during one of his missions was standing before him. Jongwoon was carrying a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of rice porridge. He smiled so brightly at Sungmin that the latter had to drop his gaze.

“You're awake!” Jongwoon exclaimed and approached Sungmin with a bounce in his step.

Sungmin hid his right hand behind his back guiltily and asked, “Why is it you?”

Jongwoon's smile dimmed briefly, but his voice carried a hint of amusement. “Well, I saw this guy that had stolen all of my hard work collapse in the middle of the street and I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by.” Jongwoon placed his tray down on the coffee table. “Please have a seat Sungmin-ssi. You should eat and take some pain killers so that you can rest peacefully.”

The guilt was threatening to consume Sungmin whole. “Why are you helping me?”

“Revenge,” Jongwoon said with a deadpan expression, causing Sungmin to look up in alarm. “You saved me once, why can't I help you?”

Sungmin studied the photographer in silence. His raven black hair was sleek this time, his long bangs were parted off to the side and tucked behind one ear, framing his face beautifully. He wasn't wearing glasses, Sungmin suspected that the frames that Jongwoon had lost in the chaos might have been his only pair. His sharp, almond eyes crinkled up at the edges with warmth and his lips were curved in a soft smile that made Sungmin just want to ravish him on the spot. Sungmin's hand trembled slightly, the photographer had an air of innocence about him that didn't exist in an assassin's world; and it made Sungmin want to taint him. Sungmin wanted to claim him and mark him, before anyone else could get a taste of the purity that radiated from Jongwoon like a halo. The things he wanted to do to Jongwoon would probably destroy him, but Sungmin didn't care. Jongwoon had a warmth that Sungmin craved viciously and it would give him a grim satisfaction to take out his dark desires on the photographer.

“You shouldn't help someone like me, it's too dangerous,” Sungmin croaked. 

“I don't think you would hurt me.” Jongwoon reached out for Sungmin's left hand and cradled it in his small, warm fingers. “I believe you are a good person.”

“You don't know the first thing about me!” Sungmin shouted and wielded the broken glass shard in front of Jongwoon's face. “You don't know what I could do to you!”

Jongwoon's eyes widened with shock, but the smile returned to his face just as quickly as it had disappeared, “You could do a lot of things, but you wouldn't hurt me. I can tell.”

Sungmin scoffed and tossed the glass shard to the floor. Jongwoon grabbed at Sungmin's right hand and frowned at the blood seeping through the strips of cloth he had wrapped it in for protection. The assassin had not intended to cut himself, but he had lost himself in a storm of emotions. This photographer was bad for his health, giving him feelings that he had been numb to for years. He followed Jongwoon obediently when the latter gently tugged him towards the sofa. Jongwoon disappeared momentarily only to return with a first aid kit and began cleaning the cuts on Sungmin's hand. Jongwoon nodded to himself when the cuts had been cleaned and satisfactorily bandaged. 

“Won't you try to eat something Sungmin-ssi?” Jongwoon lifted the bowl of rice porridge to Sungmin's face. “I'm not the best cook, but I promise it's not poisoned.”

Sungmin raised an eyebrow and stared at the bowl dubiously. Jongwoon shrugged and took a spoonful to prove to Sungmin it was safe. He offered the second spoonful to Sungmin with a smile. The assassin cringed, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so pampered. He opened his lips hesitantly and the photographer beamed at him while feeding him. The porridge was a little salty, but it was warm and helped settle Sungmin's stomach. Jongwoon got a bit too enthusiastic with the third spoonful and some porridge dribbled down the side of Sungmin's chin. Sungmin lifted a hand to wipe his face, but Jongwoon had beat him to it. Jongwoon cleaned Sungmin's face with a quick swipe of his thumb, but then his hand lingered and he allowed his fingers to trace over Sungmin's lips. Sungmin felt like he had been hit with a jolt of electricity and he had stopped Jongwoon's hand with a firm grasp on his wrist.

“Don't do that unless you're prepared for the consequences,” Sungmin warned.

“Consequences?”

Sungmin pulled Jongwoon forward with a harsh tug until their bodies were pressed against each other and their lips melded in a bruising kiss.


	5. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Yaoi. This chapter is completely smut, please do not read if you are sensitive to adult material.
> 
>  **Rating:** NC-17

Jongwoon pulled away before Sungmin could really enjoy the kiss but the assassin was expecting as much. He wanted to teach the naïve photographer that he was playing with fire and the kiss was more of a warning than anything else, but he didn't expect the whine of disappointment ripped from his own lips at the loss of warmth.

Jongwoon's hands were shaking, he had a precarious grip on the bowl of porridge and it was sloshing over his fingers. He snatched his wrist back from Sungmin's hold and hastily placed the bowl back down onto the coffee table. A soft whine escaped from the assassin's lips that sent a jolt of desire coursing through Jongwoon's body. Jongwoon watched Sungmin with a hooded gaze as he slowly licked his own fingers clean of the spilled porridge. Sungmin quirked an eyebrow, _fucking tease_.

A slow smile spread over the photographer's lips that was two parts seductive and one part predatory. “It was burning my fingers.” Jongwoon shifted and straddled Sungmin's hips, bracing his weight carefully on his knees. He leaned forward and whispered, “I'm ready for the consequences.”

Sungmin emitted a low growl as Jongwoon's hands cupped his face and his lips dipped down for another taste. The kiss started slow and soft, Sungmin relenting control for the time being. Jongwoon's breath was warm and it tickled Sungmin's skin, giving him goosebumps every time the photographer pulled away to reposition himself and cover Sungmin's face with butterfly kisses. Sungmin slid his hands underneath Jongwoon's black, cotton t-shirt and slowly traced his fingertips up along the photographer's sides. Jongwoon shivered involuntarily and giggled through the soft kisses he was pressing against Sungmin's adam's apple. Sungmin groaned with frustration, how could a man with a such a husky voice be so innocent and adorable?

“I want you,” Sungmin whispered and Jongwoon blushed as he buried his face into the assassin's neck. Sungmin hooked his fingers into Jongwoon's belt loops and tugged the latter's hips forward. “ _Now_.”

Sungmin rolled his hips upward in a slow and sensuous wave. Jongwoon shuddered at the demanding tone in Sungmin's voice and his eyes fluttered shut as their hips ground together with delicious friction. Jongwoon laced his fingers behind Sungmin's neck and held on for dear life as his back arched with every roll of Sungmin's hips. The soft noises escaping from Jongwoon's lips were burning Sungmin up from the inside out. He couldn't get enough, he couldn't touch enough, and there was way too much clothing in his way. Sungmin tugged on the hem of Jongwoon's shirt and lifted it up over the photographer's head in one fluid motion. Jongwoon mewled impatiently when he had to break his hold on Sungmin to remove the article of clothing completely. Sungmin's eyes raked over Jongwoon's golden-skinned torso and let out an appreciative hum. The assassin wrapped one arm around Jongwoon's trim waist and changed their positions with a sudden flip that elicited a surprised yelp from the photographer. 

Sungmin pinned Jongwoon's hips down with his hands as he licked a molten trail from his navel up to his collarbone. Jongwoon writhed with pleasure and tried to buck his hips up for more friction, but Sungmin was surprisingly strong and held him down with a steel grip. Jongwoon moaned, his husky voice washed over Sungmin, knocking the latter off balance. Sungmin couldn't remember the last time he had wanted anyone so much. Sungmin sank his teeth into Jongwoon's neck, causing the photographer to arch his back off the couch with a sharp cry. Sungmin pulled back and studied the photographer's flushed face; Jongwoon looked up at Sungmin with pleading eyes and parted lips. Sungmin clenched his fists and tried to maintain some self-control, but what he really wanted to do was rip off Jongwoon's jeans and pound into him mercilessly. 

Jongwoon ran his fingers through Sungmin's black hair and let out an impatient whine. Sungmin growled and kissed him fiercely. It was demanding. It was passionate. It was full of teeth nipping and pulling; and when Jongwoon tried to take a breath, Sungmin's tongue delved deep and tasted every last inch of him. Jongwoon couldn't tell where he ended and where Sungmin began. He just knew that they were connected and that it felt _right_. Nimble fingers worked on unbuttoning his jeans and Jongwoon wiggled his hips to help ease the article of clothing off. Sungmin responded with a harsh tug and tossed the jeans over the side of the couch. Jongwoon felt his body heat up with a flush, but all hesitation flew out the window once Sungmin began palming his erection through the thin material of his boxers. 

A string of curses came pouring out of Jongwoon's lips as Sungmin's fingers stroked him at a tortuously slow pace. A mischievous smile spread across Sungmin's face as he watched Jongwoon unravel slowly. Jongwoon was a breathless, sweaty mess by the time Sungmin had completely freed him of his boxers. He was practically begging for it by then, he needed some kind of release. Sungmin complied by wrapping his plush lips around Jongwoon's cock and proceeded to give him the best blowjob of his life. Jongwoon's sudden scream of pleasure was _surreal_. Sungmin felt a familiar tightness pool in his stomach just from listening to the obscene sounds Jongwoon was making. Never in his life had he been so close to coming without even being touched. Sungmin pulled away from Jongwoon's throbbing cock and wiped away the traces of pre-cum on his lips with a thumb. 

Jongwoon gasped with disappointment, “Why did you stop?”

Sungmin laughed, the photographer was pouting like a child. “We can't let you come too easily, now can we?” It was a lame excuse, if Sungmin continued he would be the one to come undone before anything else happened. 

Sungmin pulled Jongwoon up off the couch, ignoring the sharp pains in his chest – his injury be damned, he wasn't about to stop now. Jongwoon fit into his arms perfectly and naturally dipped his face down until their lips met in a fiery kiss. Sungmin pushed and tugged against Jongwoon's body until they stumbled towards the bed. They didn't break away from their kiss until the back of Jongwoon's knees hit the bed and sent the photographer tumbling backwards with a peal of giggles. Sungmin groaned inwardly, he had a sudden urge to cover Jongwoon's perfect golden skin with bite marks and bruises. _Mine_.

Jongwoon watched through the fringe of his black lashes as Sungmin undid his sweatpants and let his boxers pool to the floor. The assassin smirked when he heard Jongwoon let out a soft squeak at the sight of his manhood. Sungmin slid his hands up Jongwoon's muscular thighs and marveled at how soft his skin was. Jongwoon unconsciously spread his legs invitingly for Sungmin as the latter kneaded slow circles into his skin. Sungmin trailed kisses along the inside of Jongwoon's thigh, making the latter squirm and moan. Sungmin tested Jongwoon's entrance with one finger and the photographer bucked his hips with a gasp. The assassin raised an eyebrow, Jongwoon was unbelievably tight.

“Relax,” Sungmin purred. “Do you have lube or anything?”

Jongwoon threw his head back when Sungmin added a second finger. “There's some lotion...in the bed stand.”

Jongwoon gasped in pain, the burn was unexpected, but Sungmin took his time preparing him. Things got a little easier with lubricant, but Jongwoon whimpered with every movement and stretch of Sungmin's fingers. Sungmin watched Jongwoon with fascination, the photographer was so sensitive and responsive to every touch that it was getting addicting just fingering him. Sungmin leaned in and kissed away the traces of tears that had formed at the corners of Jongwoon's eyes. Jongwoon looked up at him with such tenderness and trust that Sungmin felt like he had been slammed by a truck. 

“It'll get better, I promise.” Sungmin whispered. 

Sungmin felt his heart miss a beat when Jongwoon smiled up at him softly and he seriously questioned his own self-restraint when he pressed into Jongwoon slowly. Sungmin held his breath as Jongwoon tried to adjust to his size. He was about to ask if he should continue when the photographer rolled his hips tentatively, urging him to move. Sungmin was holding himself back, he was trying not to succumb to his animalistic urges and fuck Jongwoon senseless; but it was really hard to hold back when Jongwoon hooked his ankles behind Sungmin's waist and dug his fingers into Sungmin's ass.

“Faster,” Jongwoon moaned and Sungmin snapped.

Sungmin gripped onto Jongwoon's hips so hard the skin began to bruise as he pulled the photographer towards him with every thrust that he took. The slow, even rhythm that they had started out with turned into a wild and frantic mess as Sungmin pounded into Jongwoon deeper and harder with every thrust. In the back of his mind he thought he should have been gentler, but Jongwoon was egging him on with his moans of pleasure and screams of _more_. Jongwoon buried his fists into the bedsheets and nearly shredded them into bits as he reached his climax. Sungmin was breathless by the time he reached his own release and collapsed onto Jongwoon with a contented sigh. Jongwoon placed a chaste kiss on Sungmin's forehead as they slowly drifted off to sleep, but then Sungmin muttered three words that left Jongwoon wide awake.


	6. Don't Leave Me

Sungmin slept soundly for the first time in ages. There were no dreams or nightmares, there was no niggling feeling in the back of his mind that kept him alert and partially awake at all times; there was only a white silence. For the first time in a long time, Sungmin was at ease and could finally indulge in a deep, restful slumber.

\- - -

Jongwoon gently pulled away from Sungmin's embrace, he was confused. He was already unusually attached and inspired by the stranger, but to fall into bed so easily with someone who's last name he didn't even know was not something that Jongwoon would ever do. He watched the even rise and fall of Sungmin's chest as he slept soundly and wondered if he had been hearing things as he was drifting off from exhaustion. He toyed with a frayed end of the bandages that he had wrapped around Sungmin's chest the night before and made a mental note to prepare some fresh ones before he headed off to the shower, he could think about everything else later. He slipped out of bed as silently as he could and tucked Sungmin in with the bedsheets.

\- - -

Sungmin was somewhat disappointed to wake up in an empty bed. He had remembered falling asleep while pressed against a nice, warm body, but it could have just been an illusion - a trick created by his mind. Soft footsteps padded beside the bed and Sungmin sprung up in full alert, ready to knock down the stranger behind him; but he doubled over when sharp pains began shooting through his sides, he had forgotten about his injured ribcage. A husky voice and warm breath cooed into his ear as a soft hand rubbed down his back, he found solace in a warm embrace and dark obsidian eyes. Sungmin smiled briefly, it wasn't a dream, it was Jongwoon. 

Jongwoon's hair was still damp from the shower and he smelled like sweet citrus fruits and sunshine. Sungmin flicked his tongue over his lips as he entertained the thought of licking Jongwoon's golden skin to confirm if he tasted as delectable as he smelled. Jongwoon helped prop Sungmin up against some pillows and reached for a glass of water, his button-up shirt shifted open to reveal a sharp collarbone and a purple bruise on the side of his neck. Sungmin grinned to himself, that love bite was a mark that he had left on the photographer's body and Sungmin wanted to leave many more marks, literally and figuratively speaking. 

Jongwoon offered Sungmin some pain killers and began unwrapping the bandages on Sungmin's chest. “My friend is an intern at the city hospital, he said that your ribs weren't broken, but they're definitely cracked so you should try not to move so much.” Jongwoon's face flushed a bright red as he finished his sentence, their little escapade was definitely detrimental to Sungmin's healing process.

Sungmin hummed in affirmation as Jongwoon wrapped him back up with fresh bandages and smirked as the photographer avoided his gaze. 

“Something wrong, Jongwoon-ssi?” Sungmin asked with a teasing tone of voice.

Jongwoon coughed, “I think we are past the point of using formalities.”

“I agree, Jongwoon-ah.” Sungmin took delight in watching Jongwoon squirm with embarrassment, it was too cute. 

Jongwoon's eyes darted around nervously, “Do you mind if I asked you, what you did for a living?”

Sungmin's smiled faded a bit, but he still smiled nevertheless. “I don't mind you asking, but do you mind if I don't answer you directly?”

Jongwoon sighed and nodded.

“Considering the situations you have found me in, you should have a pretty good idea of what it is that I do and I don't wish to elaborate.” Sungmin just couldn't say it, he was an assassin and he was good at his job, but he just couldn't outright admit it to someone as pure as Jongwoon. 

Jongwoon pursed his lips, he did have a very good idea about what Sungmin did for a living and it worried him. 

Jongwoon stood up and went to retrieve a black box from his closet. “Your gun and your bulletproof vest are in here. I've washed your clothes and left them here on the...”

“Chair,” Sungmin finished the sentence for him. Sungmin was surprised by his own disappointment. He hadn't expected what had transpired between them to lead to anything else, but Jongwoon's words felt so cold and final that it gave his chest a bitter twinge of pain. “Thank you, Jongwoon.”

Sungmin threw the covers back and reached for his clothes. It would be better for things to end quickly. Getting involved with Jongwoon would endanger them both and it wasn't a complete loss since Sungmin had a chance to act out on his desires. He tried to convince himself that it would be for the best, but there was a small part of him that was reluctant to break away from Jongwoon. 

Jongwoon was confused by Sungmin's sudden change of attitude. He had only meant to return Sungmin's belongings, but watching Sungmin stand up so suddenly and get dressed was making him nervous. 

“S-Sungmin, I have a meeting to attend so...” Jongwoon took a deep breath and suddenly held out a key with his head bowed. “Feel free to stay as long as you want!”

“Huh?” Sungmin was straightening out his shirt collar when his mouth dropped open, he couldn't form any intelligible words due to pure shock. Jongwoon was an enigma to him, all of his actions came as a pure surprise. “It's dangerous to give a stranger your house keys, you know.”

“I believe we are more that just strangers now.” Jongwoon looked at Sungmin with such wide-eyed innocence that the assassin wanted to push him up against the nearest wall and have his way with him. 

“I don't expect anything from you, in fact you don't owe me anything, so...”

“I want you to stay!” Jongwoon declared.

Sungmin backed away from the photographer in shock. 

“I'm not expecting any kind of commitment from you. You don't even have to consider me your lover.” Jongwoon babbled on nonsensically. “I just...You can't just say those kinds of things and expect it not to affect me!”

Sungmin bit his lip, he wondered if he had said something completely inappropriate while in the heat of the moment. It had happened before, stupid declarations of love while consumed by lust. “What kind of things?”

Jongwoon shook his head, “Nevermind.”

“Jongwoon...” Sungmin reached out for the photographer and the latter slipped through his fingers. He panicked when Jongwoon turned away from him and started bolting towards the door. Sungmin chased after him and caught him in a tight back hug. “Jongwoon, don't leave me.”

“Why not? I'm nothing to you, you don't get to tell me what to do.”

Sungmin clung onto Jongwoon even tighter and growled, “You don't seem to understand, Jongwoon. _You are mine_.”

Sungmin's possessive tone shook Jongwoon to the core. He would be willing to bend to Sungmin's will so easily it frightened him. Even if Sungmin didn't want him for a lover, he would never be able to deny the other man. Just one smoldering look from the assassin made Jongwoon weak in the knees - Sungmin would be able to have him anywhere and in any way he wanted.

“You can't own another human being,” Jongwoon whispered.

“It doesn't change the fact that you are mine. You belong to me and I won't let anyone else have you.”

“That's what you said when you had your way with me in bed, that's what you're telling me now, but you were so ready to abandon me just five minutes ago, so I don't know what to believe.”

“I...I can't promise you much, but I'm not ready to just let things end between us.”

Jongwoon blinked away some tears that were threatening to spill over. _“I'm not ready to let go either,”_ he thought to himself, but he remained silent, desperately clinging onto his last shred of pride.


	7. Tears

Jongwoon remained silent as Sungmin clung onto his back and Sungmin felt his heart sink a little. It wasn't like they were exclusive to each other. It was more of a fling, a one night stand. Sungmin wasn't going to promise Jongwoon his heart, but he had to admit that a small part already belonged to the photographer and he wanted to believe that he mattered to Jongwoon as well. Sungmin let his hands slowly trail down Jongwoon's stomach and he felt the taller man take in a sharp breath. If nothing else, the photographer desired him and he was willing to let Sungmin stay in his home, but what Sungmin couldn't figure out was what Jongwoon got out of it. If the latter wasn't going to demand a relationship or money, why would he be so willing to let Sungmin stay?

“Jongwoon,” Sungmin purred. “Don't just leave me like this.”

Jongwoon clasped onto Sungmin's hands with his own when the assassin began fiddling with his belt buckle. 

“We can't do this now,” he groaned hoarsely, but Sungmin felt Jongwoon's body react to his touch. Sungmin knew he could get Jongwoon to bend to his will and he was oh so tempted to display the control he had over the docile photographer. 

Sungmin gently stroked his hands back up Jongwoon's chest and pressed his body closer until he could feel the heat rise from Jongwoon's back. “Stay.”

Jongwoon's knees buckled, but Sungmin maintained his hold as they both sank to the floor slowly. Sungmin pressed a few kisses in between Jongwoon's shoulder blades and he could feel the photographer's heart pound through the thin material of his dress shirt. Sungmin fisted his hands in Jongwoon's shirt and pulled him closer, but then he felt something warm and wet on his hands. Sungmin retracted his hands and looked down at them in alarm, it was clear liquid, he had half expected it to be blood, but his hands were covered in _tears_. Jongwoon's tears. 

Sungmin felt his heart pull painfully and he had never been burdened with so much dread and guilt in his life. He had crushed a perfectly innocent person. He felt like a monster. And it was even more fucked up that Sungmin had expected his hands to be covered in blood. He would have been able to handle blood. Taking lives was second nature to him. Manipulating people and killing on order was normal for him, but the minute real emotions were involved Sungmin felt lost. He felt like he was falling into a dark abyss, there would be no light or salvation for him, he was already too far gone. Sungmin knew he shouldn't have dragged Jongwoon down into the dark with him, but the photographer's light was just so irresistible. Jongwoon was willing to give Sungmin so much, but Sungmin should have never succumbed to his own desires. Getting a taste of warmth left an insatiable hole in Sungmin's soul and he craved more. He should have left good enough alone. He should have left the minute he woke up. He should have done so many things differently, but he knew it was futile. His heart had finally settled and it had decided on the gentle, quivering mess that was sobbing silently before him. Sungmin cursed under his breath. Who told his heart that it was allowed to take flight? He had a weakness now and it was a raven-haired, golden-skinned photographer with a husky voice. Sungmin clenched his fists, he would never be the “best” again, because he was no longer fearless. The fear of being torn away from Jongwoon would hold him back during missions. 

Sungmin let out a sigh and just stared at Jongwoon's back. He watched as the latter wordlessly wiped his eyes and swallowed tiny hiccups. His heart ached with every shudder of Jongwoon's thin shoulders. Sungmin wanted to pull Jongwoon's body flush against his own. He wanted to turn the other man around so that he faced him. He wanted to kiss away Jongwoon's salty tears, but he was frozen in place. Helpless and lost. 

“Jongwoon-ah?” Sungmin asked hesitantly and the photographer held his breath trying to still his tears.

“I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing, I-I-” Jongwoon choked as the tears came pouring out with renewed force. Unable to face Sungmin, Jongwoon stood up on shaky limbs and stumbled out the doorway before the assassin could utter another word.

\- - -

Jongwoon hated himself for crying in front of Sungmin. He felt the last vestiges of his pride melt away the moment Sungmin uttered the word _stay_. It had made him so happy, but it had also made him realize that he wanted something very different than what Sungmin was hoping for.

Jongwoon had told himself that he wasn't hoping for much. Just another moment, another lingering touch would do. Jongwoon would be willing to accept whatever chance he was given to stay close to Sungmin for one minute longer. That is what he told himself, but it was a lie. Jongwoon wanted everything. He wanted Sungmin; he wanted his body, his soul, but most of all: he wanted his love. 

Jongwoon was a fool, he always fell in love too easily and this time he fell for a man that wasn't emotionally available. Sungmin was always guarded. He could tell by the way the assassin carried himself, he could tell by the way his eyes darkened, and they way he pulled his plump lips down into a frown. Sungmin was the type that always remained in control. He had no room for Jongwoon in his life. Jongwoon had gotten his own hopes up, because Sungmin had shown him a sliver of kindness and affection. Jongwoon was truly a desperate fool and he had painted himself into a corner with nowhere to escape.

He had been reduced to a crying, blubbering mess in front of the man he had fallen for and his mind went blank. There was nothing else that he could do or say, he just needed to escape, so he ran out of his apartment and left Sungmin behind. It wasn't going to work out between them, it was a silly idea, so he might as well deal with his broken heart now. He hid in the stairwell after he had fled his own apartment and he watched the front door with baited breath wondering if Sungmin would chase after him. He was afraid that Sungmin would find him, but he was also disappointed that Sungmin wasn't interested in following. Jongwoon braced his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. He was exhausted. He was a mess. And he had left without his keys and his cellphone, he was in no condition to meet up with Ryeowook. His agent was going to be furious, but Jongwoon couldn't care less at the moment. He didn't have the energy to care.

\- - -

Jongwoon was disoriented. He was back in his bedroom, tucked into bed. He had no idea when he came back home or when he managed to drift off. The sky outside was a pitch black color, meaning he had managed to sleep the whole day away. He wondered if everything that had happened with Sungmin was merely a dream, but it couldn't have all been a figment of his imagination if he was sleeping in the dress shirt and slacks that he had put together for his meeting with Ryeowook.

“Oh my god! Ryeowook!” Jongwoon ran his fingers through his hair, mussing up the dark locks, and fumbled for his cellphone on the nightstand. 

His hand knocked something over when he grabbed for the cellphone and it made a ringing sound as it landed on his hardwood floors. Jongwoon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and peered over the edge of his bed, it was his spare key. He bent down to pick it up and bumped his head against the corner of the nightstand as he sat back up. Jongwoon rubbed the back of his head and let out a string of curses when he noticed a slip of paper.

_It's not safe to fall asleep in the middle of the stairwell.  
I almost stepped on you again, you weirdo.  
-S_

_P.S. I wanted to return this to you._

Jongwoon clutched the key in his palm so tightly that it left grooves in his skin. Sungmin didn't accept his key. Something caught Jongwoon's eye as he sat there moping. Sitting in the middle of the nightstand was the memory card that Sungmin had stolen from his camera on the first night they had met. Jongwoon felt tears well up in his eyes again as he hastily inserted the memory card into his laptop to check its contents. All of his works were there, he would be able to make the deadline for his exhibition after all. He breathed a sigh of relief until he scrolled through the last few frames. The photos of Sungmin were no longer there. Jongwoon felt empty. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered how long it would be before the images of Sungmin would fade from his own memory, because he doubted that he would ever see the assassin again. 


	8. Yesung

Sungmin woke up in a cold sweat. The dream was always the same. He went after Jongwoon and found him asleep in the stairwell, all of his energy spent. Sungmin reached over to wipe Jongwoon's tear stained face, but was stunned by a shock of cold. Sungmin looked down at his hands in bewilderment and they were drenched in blood. He screamed in agony and clutched onto Jongwoon's lifeless body. He begged Jongwoon to open his eyes, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Jongwoon was dead and it was all Sungmin's fault. 

He would be pulled out of his nightmare by the sound of his own screams. The fear left him breathless and ragged, triggering sharp pains that pierced straight through his chest. When his mind finally cleared, he would be alone in a cold bed and that was the way it was always meant to be. It was dangerous for anyone to fall in love with Sungmin, he was destined to be alone. He suppressed all of his feelings for Jongwoon and stored the precious memories deep inside his heart. He had to forget in order to return to work and continue on with his life.

Two weeks had passed and Sungmin still felt pains in his chest. His injury was healing slowly, but he was certain that the pain would never really go away. Sungmin's heart just wasn't into his work anymore, his mind often wandered and it would drift back towards the photographer. He would catch himself lingering around the warehouse district, trying to take a sneak peek through that third-story window. He wondered how Jongwoon was doing, he wondered if Jongwoon even remembered him, he wondered if Jongwoon ever spared a thought for him. Heechul noticed that Sungmin was withdrawn and tried to ask him about his injury, but Sungmin shrugged it off saying that he would be fine as soon as his ribs healed. Heechul wasn't a fool though, Sungmin came back a different man after he had went missing for three days. He wasn't taking as many jobs as he normally would and he didn't seem as ambitious or as confident as he used to be. Heechul thought the ambush and near death experience may have traumatized Sungmin a little bit, but what truly broke Sungmin was something else entirely. 

The organization let Sungmin take his time to get back into the game. They had larger concerns, namely the security breach that led to the ambush. Siwon was missing. The heads suspected that he had been turned and set up the botched mission. Sungmin hated Siwon, but he would have never suspected that the boss' favorite could be a traitor. Sungmin was the only other person to survive the escort mission and he wondered what Siwon's purpose truly was. Why did Siwon request Sungmin's addition to the team? What did Siwon gain by betraying everyone in broad daylight? Most of the rookies suspected that the golden child wanted to expose the organization by getting caught by police, but that felt too simple and in made no sense after Siwon had escaped on his own. 

Everything that had happened on that mission left Sungmin feeling restless. A part of him resented Siwon for pulling him into that mess of a mission. That fateful day had brought Sungmin his fair share of heart ache, but he didn't regret a single moment that he spent with Jongwoon. Sungmin smiled wistfully, he could have been spared so much misery if they had never met. He used to find solace living alone, he used to feel free having his own private space, but now he felt suffocated by the crushing silence and he felt lonely in his empty bed. Jongwoon had changed everything for him in the span of two nights and Sungmin would never be the same again. 

Another three weeks had passed and Sungmin had finally returned to his missions as usual. Usual meaning that he was bottling in his emotions and executing jobs with cold precision. They were no longer people to him, they were just marks, assignments that needed to be planned and carried out in a timely fashion. Sungmin ran on auto-pilot and did the bare minimum required to complete his missions. He no longer interacted with others. He no longer waged friendly competitions with Kangin or talked back to Heechul. He rarely smiled and Heechul was beginning to worry that his best assassin was getting burnt out. 

“What's wrong with you lately?” Heechul hissed when he had the chance to pull Sungmin aside one day.

Sungmin avoided Heechul's gaze. “What are you talking about? My numbers are the best they've ever been. Other than Kangin, no one can match my completion rate.”

“That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!”

“There's nothing to worry about, Hyung.” Sungmin wrenched his arm free of Heechul's grasp and made a move to leave.

“Sungmin, if you're getting tired of the game...”

“...I can bow out?” Sungmin finally looked Heechul in the eyes and the latter winced from the pain reflected within. “We both know the only real option, doesn't end well.”

“The way you're floating listlessly about is a surefire way to get yourself killed!” Heechul paced back and forth, “We can pull back on your missions and move you towards operations.”

Sungmin raked his fingers through his freshly bleached hair. “I'd rather not know _why_ someone needs to die.”

“So you're fine with just being a foot soldier? You're just going to blindly follow orders for the rest of your career? I thought you wanted much more than that!”

“What I want doesn't matter anymore.”

“That's not true, Min, it's the only thing that matters.”

“Look, the things we do benefits the 'greater good', right? That's all I need to know. My personal and professional life are completely separate.” Sungmin's mouth ran dry at the blatant lie. 

Even though the organization encouraged the members to have healthy outside lives, he just couldn't pull Jongwoon down into the dark depths that was his reality. Getting involved with Sungmin would put Jongwoon in the path of constant danger, there was always the off-chance that Jongwoon could be held over his head as leverage – either by enemies or his own organization. Sungmin didn't think his heart would be able to bear it; so Sungmin chose to be alone. 

Heechul wasn't a fool, he could see straight through Sungmin's lies and it hurt since he had actually grown a soft spot for his dongsaeng. Heechul would eventually get Sungmin to open up, even if every passing moment felt like pulling teeth. Heechul may be the organization's operator and Sungmin's personal handler, but his true talents lay in interrogation. He would get the full truth out of Sungmin, it was just a matter of time. 

“Fine, if you don't want to talk about it we'll drop the subject _for now_. Your presence is required in the debriefing room. We have a new mission for you.”

Sungmin cracked his knuckles and loosened up his shoulders. “I don't need to be briefed. I just need the name, location, and time.”

Heechul smacked the back of Sungmin's blond head. “Don't get cocky. If you're truly a professional you will do things by procedure.”

“Fine,” Sungmin grumbled as he walked away while rubbing the back of his head.

Heechul looked down at his case file and frowned. All of Sungmin's previous marks have been scum so the assassin had always kept a clear conscience. The next assignment was more of a casualty, he needed to be eliminated because of unfortunate coincidences. Even though Sungmin always maintained emotional detachment, the next mark would be a hard one for him. Heechul hoped that Sungmin would have the sense to pull out before accepting the job; but knowing Sungmin, his dongsaeng would only consider the cold, hard facts and go about his business. Heechul wondered if Sungmin would be able to pull through in his current mental state.

\- - -

It was an usual location, an art gallery, and it was packed full of people. Sungmin frowned, they had planned the hit on the opening night of a new photography exhibition and by the looks of the crowd it was a very popular artist. It wasn't Sungmin's style to pull off a hit in a place full of potential witnesses, but there were enough people to guarantee a good amount of chaos and anonymity. If nothing else Sungmin could attempt to seduce the mark and lure him somewhere more secluded. It was easy to lure people with a suggestive glance, especially now that his hair was a striking platinum blond and he would be easily forgotten the minute he went back to basic black.

Sungmin brushed his bangs over his eyes and put on his black tuxedo so he could mingle in with the crowd full of bow ties, evening gowns, and suits. His mission was to locate the photographer that went by the name Yesung and eliminate him. He was annoyed that operations didn't supply him with a photo since it was a regular civilian, but it would be easy enough to locate the artist on the opening night of his own exhibition. All Sungmin needed to do was to follow the cluster of critics and reporters. It would be a hassle to separate the photographer from the crowd though. 

Sungmin bid his time and made his way through the gallery at a leisurely pace with a glass of red wine in hand, he had to look like a regular guest after all. The gallery was trendy, made up of dark hardwood floors and vaulted ceilings. The setting was completely minimal, just white walls and strategically placed spotlights, so that nothing detracted from the impressive prints that adorned the walls. Sungmin frowned thoughtfully as he made his way past a couple scenic shots. The theme of the exhibition was nighttime cityscapes of Seoul. The focus was mainly buildings, streets, and lights, but there was something oddly familiar about the photographs. 

Sungmin rounded a corner and began evaluating the space for possible escape routes when he saw someone that he hadn't seen for over a month. Someone that pulled at his heartstrings and made him weak in the knees - _Jongwoon_. Sungmin's reflex was to turn around and run for it, but the photographer had seen him. Jongwoon had recognized him, even with his blond hair, and his dark eyes had widened with shock. Sungmin felt his chest tighten as Jongwoon made his way towards him. He wondered if it would seem really awkward to just turn on his heel and walk away; but he couldn't walk away, not when Jongwoon was smiling at him. Jongwoon was practically glowing and Sungmin longed to touch him. Sungmin didn't realize just how much he had missed the photographer until their eyes had met. How did he manage to stay away for so long? Now that Jongwoon was within reach all the could think about was grabbing onto him and never letting go. 

There were a million things running through Sungmin's mind, countless things that he wanted to say to Jongwoon, but the words that left his lips were always the most inane ones.

“What are you doing here?” Sungmin asked.

Jongwoon chuckled and grinned so jovially that his eyes disappeared into little crescent shapes. “It's my show, of course!”

Sungmin paled, the photographs were definitely familiar because he had seen most of them in Jongwoon's memory card. “Your show?”

“I have a pen name, it's Yesung,” Jongwoon said. “And here I thought you knew it was my show and came just to see me. We always seem to run into each other, it must be fate, right?”

Sungmin smiled thinly. “Yeah, _fate_.”


	9. Fate

Six weeks had passed and Jongwoon worked like a man possessed. He couldn't afford to slow down and give himself time to think. If he allowed himself to think too much he would just want to break down and cry. Ryeowook assumed that Jongwoon had reached an epiphany and the agent had no complaints as long as the photographer met his deadlines, but the dark circles that began shadowing Jongwoon's face were quite alarming. When the agent made inquiries, the photographer would nervously laugh and mumble something about finding his muse – whatever that was supposed to mean. It was evident that Jongwoon was no longer sleeping, because he wanted to avoid dreaming, so Ryeowook began to stay over and babysit his client in order to make sure Jongwoon ate and slept at regular intervals. The night before opening day, Ryeowook had shoved some sleeping pills down Jongwoon's throat just so the photographer could reserve some energy for all the fans and critics that he would be meeting.

Jongwoon resented how Ryeowook would treat him like an unruly child, it was natural that he would get nervous and suffer from insomnia right before a new exhibition, his agent didn't have to force pills down his throat just to make sure he was well rested. Then again, having Ryeowook hovering over him like a mother hen gave him a lot less time to think about and worry over Sungmin; he was thankful for that. Sometimes he wished that he could just wipe his memory and start with a clean slate, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to be alone. But most of the time he was afraid that he would forget and have nothing left to hold onto. 

Then on the opening day of Jongwoon's exhibition, when months of work finally came to fruition, the person that had stolen his heart was standing before him. Jongwoon was on cloud nine. He could swallow all the hurt and the pain just to have a moment with Sungmin. He wasn't going to let the chance slip him by, all the emotions that wasn't able to control the last time were locked deep in a corner of his heart, and he would allow himself to just enjoy Sungmin's presence. After all, there was no reason not to be happy to see Sungmin again, because the heavens had finally granted him his one fervent wish. This time he would make his own fate and he wouldn't let go.

If Jongwoon were a smarter man, he would have pretended that he never saw Sungmin enter the gallery. He should have swallowed his pride and walked away; no, walking away would be the only way to retain his pride, but he just didn't have that kind of will power. The moment he saw that familiar profile turn the corner with a shock of platinum blond hair it was like a punch in the gut and it felt like an angel had just walked back into his life. Jongwoon had previously thought that Sungmin was the most handsome man he had ever met, but the new hair color made him just plain _beautiful_ , there were no other words to describe it. Jongwoon felt the familiar butterflies flit about in his stomach, he felt his hands shake, and his heart race. Even though the time they had spent together was brief and they had separated without any parting words, Jongwoon was elated by their unexpected reunion. Sungmin had come to his exhibition, the culmination of months worth of painstaking work, Jongwoon was in his element and he wanted to show off just a little bit – he wanted to impress Sungmin and be praised by him.

Unfortunately, Sungmin had no idea that it was Jongwoon's exhibition, he just happened to be at the gallery by chance. It was a blow to Jongwoon's ego, but it wasn't as if they knew each other's last names so it was irrational to assume that Sungmin would know that Jongwoon's pen name was Yesung. Jongwoon shook off the brief sting of disappointment. In the back of his mind he had hoped that Sungmin had missed him enough to have followed his activities and came specifically to meet him, but none of that mattered – he had always run into Sungmin by chance – Jongwoon believed that they were connected by fate.

He was sure that Sungmin was his fate, especially considering the circumstances that had brought them together. The first time that he saw Sungmin, it was through his viewfinder and he had felt like he had been struck by lightning. He had assumed the inexplicable surge of excitement was because he had finally found a muse in the baby-faced assassin. The pictures that he had snapped of Sungmin felt completely different from every photograph that he had ever taken before. The way he viewed the world around him was changed in a split-second. Jongwoon wanted to ask Sungmin to pose for him one day, but the assassin would probably decline. He understood that Sungmin couldn't leave any trace of himself behind, but that kind of existence made Jongwoon sad. He was still distraught over the deleted images of Sungmin from his memory card, because Sungmin would eventually have to leave him again and Jongwoon would be left with nothing but his own memories. But human memories were unreliable and often fickle, the images and details would start to blur and blend together. It all became a nostalgic feeling, like a dream he had just woken up from. He began to wonder if Sungmin was real.

He would think back and remember how Sungmin's eyes could pierce through his soul, how Sungmin's smile made him weak in the knees, how Sungmin's hands felt as they glided over his heated skin, and how a searing jolt of desire coursed through his body as Sungmin bit down on his neck. The bruise on his neck was the only physical reminder that Sungmin was real, but it faded too quickly. The mark had disappeared after a mere three days, but sometimes Jongwoon could still see it when he gazed in the mirror. He knew exactly where Sungmin had bitten him and he knew that he would carry that mark forever. It may be invisible to the naked eye, but Jongwoon would be branded forever as Sungmin's property and he was fine with that. Sungmin had declared it himself, that Jongwoon was his, and Jongwoon would never deny it. There was no way Jongwoon would willingly give himself to anyone else, his heart knew where it belonged; but if he belonged to Sungmin, Sungmin surely belonged to him – and that thought brought a reassured smile to Jongwoon's lips.

\- - -

The word, _fate_ , caught in Sungmin's throat and threatened to suffocate him. The one person that he wanted to protect above all else turned out to be his target. He ran things through his mind over and over again, but nothing made sense. How could someone as innocent as Jongwoon pose a threat to the organization? There must have been a mistake, there must have been some way Sungmin could remedy the situation, but he felt pessimistic about all of the possible outcomes.

When Sungmin saw the critics and reporters gather around Jongwoon he began to back away, but the disappointed look on Jongwoon's face tore at his heart. Sungmin reached out for Jongwoon's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze; _this time, I'll stay_.

“You go and do your thing, I'll wait for you,” Sungmin whispered against Jongwoon's ear.

Jongwoon smiled and nodded in affirmation. Sungmin retreated to a secluded corner of the gallery and kept a close eye on Jongwoon as he surveyed the scene. There were no signs of other possible assassins in the crowd, so Sungmin decided to remove his earpiece and run the mission on silent. It's not the first time he ran an operation in such a manner, so Heechul wouldn't notice anything off about his behavior, not for the first forty-eight hours anyway. They would definitely send others after him if Sungmin didn't report the mission completed by then. It's not like Jongwoon was a hard target, in fact, Jongwoon was way too easy of a hit to assign to Sungmin. It made him wonder if the organization was testing his loyalty. Whether the higher ups knew about his relationship with Jongwoon or not, there was no way Sungmin would complete this mission.


	10. Minutes

They drove up to a dingy motel located next to the freeway. What it lacked in amenities it made up for in discretion. Sungmin chose a corner room on the first floor and paid in cash. The clerk handed him the keys with a small grunt when Sungmin slipped him a few extra bills to keep his mouth shut. The man eyed Jongwoon briefly only to have his view blocked by a scowling Sungmin. He shrugged, two men having an affair wasn't all that rare in his business. The clerk tucked the cash into his back pocket and went about his business. Sungmin grabbed Jongwoon's hand and led him out of the lobby. Jongwoon was visibly shaken, but he was proving himself to be quite resilient and followed Sungmin without any questions or complaints.   
   
Sungmin immediately locked the windows and pulled the curtains shut once they entered the room. The accommodations were cramped and the air was musty, but that was the least of their concerns.  He then checked the bed lining and the backs of all the furniture and the mirrors. Nothing was wired or bugged. The outdated bathroom had a small window above the bathtub. It would be a tight fit, but it was a possible escape route so he checked the locks and removed the screen. When he emerged from the bathroom, Sungmin found Jongwoon sitting on the edge of the bed, his ashen face cradled in between his hands. Sungmin knelt down in front of Jongwoon and smoothed his fingers through Jongwoon's jet black hair. He wanted to whisper  _“It will be alright. You're safe now,”_ but he was sure that Jongwoon felt anything but safe. It must have come as a shock that there was a price on his head and there was no way Sungmin could guarantee that things would return to normal; but Sungmin was sure of one thing, he would lay his life on the line for Jongwoon.  
   
“I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Jongwoon-ah.” Sungmin gazed into Jongwoon's eyes with a fierce intensity. “That's all I've ever wanted to do.”  
   
Jongwoon nodded in affirmation and clutched onto Sungmin's arm with a shaky hand, “Just don't leave me, that's all I ask.”  
   
Sungmin didn't reply, he merely leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Jongwoon's forehead. “First things first, let's get you changed out of this handsome tuxedo.”  
   
Sungmin examined the lining, buttons, and cufflinks of Jongwoon's suit as soon as the photographer shrugged it off. He moved on to Jongwoon's belt buckle and shoes, searching for any signs of wires or tracking devices. He took apart Jongwoon's cellphone and snapped the sim card in half. Jongwoon just stood by and watched awkwardly as Sungmin sifted through his clothes. Sungmin giggled when he finally turned back to Jongwoon. The taller man was stripped down to his briefs and looked very much like a lost child - just staring at him with wide eyes, and hugging his naked torso with his own arms.   
   
Sungmin wrapped Jongwoon up in a blanket. “I don't think they're tracking us, go ahead and take a shower and slip into some clean clothes.”  
   
Jongwoon nodded mutely when Sungmin handed him some clean towels from his own duffel bag, but he began blushing profusely when Sungmin moved to undress himself.  
   
“Are you joining me?” Jongwoon asked shyly.  
   
Sungmin's lips curled up into a rakish smile, “Sadly, no. As tempting as that sounds I have a limited time window to return to my apartment before anyone notices something is amiss.”  
   
Jongwoon dropped the towels and blanket to the floor and clung onto Sungmin's wrist, “You promised not to leave me!”  
   
Sungmin caressed Jongwoon's cheek with the back of his hand. “I'm not leaving you Jongwoon. I'll be right back, it'll be easier for me to slip into my apartment alone.”  
   
Jongwoon shook his head furiously. “I'm coming with you!”  
   
“Don't worry, Jongwoon. You'll be safe here.” Sungmin gently unwound the tight grip Jongwoon had on his wrist and began pulling on black jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. He hid his blond hair beneath a dark baseball cap and pulled the hood over his head. “I'll be back before you finish your shower.”  
   
“What about you? You won't be safe out there!”  
   
Sungmin looked at Jongwoon incredulously. He wasn't worried about his own well-being, he was worried about Sungmin.   
   
“I'm a pro, remember?” Sungmin tried to laugh cheerfully, but the look Jongwoon gave him was breaking his heart. Sungmin checked the clip in his handgun and tucked it behind the small of his back. He then knelt down and strapped a small dagger to his left calf. “There's nothing that can keep me from returning to your side, Jongwoon. Please, trust me.”  
   
Jongwoon chewed on his lip nervously as tears trailed down his face. Sungmin picked up the blanket and wrapped it around the photographer's shivering body. “If...if you don't come back...”  
   
“But I will, I promise.” Sungmin pressed a gentle kiss on Jongwoon's lips and pulled away hastily before he'd be tempted to take it further. “Don't open the door for anyone.”   
   
Sungmin grabbed his car keys and slipped out the door leaving Jongwoon speechless in his wake.  
 

\- - -

   
It wasn't how Jongwoon had expected the night to turn out. Jongwoon had no idea how complicated things truly were. He had made several rounds through the gallery with his agent, Ryeowook, guiding him to and fro. Jongwoon had conversed with countless critics, posed for the cameras of faceless reporters, and tried to ingratiate himself to several deep-pocketed buyers. He was excited by the successful turnout he had at his new exhibition, but the only thing he could think about was that Sungmin was waiting for him at the end of the evening and he kept searching the room for a halo of platinum blond hair.  
   
Jongwoon was anxious, he feared that if he lost sight of Sungmin for even one second the latter would disappear as if he had never existed in the first place; but Sungmin was waiting as he had promised and he was following Jongwoon's every move with a fox-like gaze. The intensity of Sungmin's gaze shot straight through his heart and reduced Jongwoon to a flustered, blubbering mess in front of critics and reporters alike. Jongwoon's mishap prompted Ryeowook to jab him harshly in his side and he had to swallow what would have been a high-pitched squeal. One critic took note of how distracted Jongwoon was and asked if his latest works had been inspired by a new found love. Jongwoon had no answer for that, but his face had turned a bright tomato red and the critic drew his own conclusions. Despite a few embarrassing incidents, everyone declared that Jongwoon's latest collection was his best work to date.  
   
When the evening wound down, Jongwoon made a beeline straight for Sungmin with Ryeowook following close on his heels. He introduced Sungmin to his agent as his muse and the assassin found himself being scrutinized by a petite young man with brown eyes and stunning cheekbones.  
   
“It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sungmin-ssi. I was beginning to think you might have been a figment of Jongwoon's imagination.” Ryeowook smiled brightly and extended his hand out to Sungmin.  
   
Sungmin clasped Ryeowook's hand in a firm handshake. “My work keeps me away, so any time I have to spend with friends or family is very precious.”  
   
Ryeowook frowned slightly, “What did you say your profession was again?”  
   
“I didn't.” Sungmin answered succinctly, he knew Ryeowook was fishing for information. “I work as a private contractor.”  
   
Jongwoon sensed the conversation was teetering on dangerous grounds and he wanted to change the conversation topic, but he suddenly pitched forward. Alarmed, Sungmin lunged and caught Jongwoon before he collapsed to the ground. Fearing that the photographer might have been poisoned, Sungmin checked under his eyelids and took his pulse.  
   
“Jongwoon? Jongwoon! Are you alright?” Sungmin patted his cheeks gently and tried to shake him awake. He almost cried in relief when Jongwoon's eyes slowly fluttered open. “Tell me what's wrong. How do you feel?”  
   
“Sorry, I'm just a little dizzy.” Jongwoon smiled sheepishly.  
   
Ryeowook knelt down next to them and checked Jongwoon's forehead for a rising temperature. “The fool hasn't been eating or sleeping much lately. I thought it may have been the flu, but it seems more like a case of being lovesick.”  
   
Sungmin sighed and wrapped his arms around Jongwoon. “You idiot.”  
   
Jongwoon felt himself being folded into a painfully tight embrace, but he didn't care. It was good to see Sungmin again and it was even better to feel his solid presence. Sungmin's warmth was so comforting that Jongwoon didn't want to be anywhere else.  
   
Sungmin had offered to drive Jongwoon home and Ryeowook bowed out with a knowing smile. Sungmin kept reaching over to touch Jongwoon's hand or pat his arm as he was driving, just to reassure himself that the photographer was still there. Jongwoon reveled in the care and attention Sungmin was showing him, completely unaware of Sungmin's ulterior motive. Sungmin took an indirect route back to Jongwoon's apartment while keeping an eye on his rearview mirror just in case they had any unexpected visitors. Jongwoon sensed the nervous tension in the air, but when he questioned Sungmin about it, the assassin merely shook his head. Jongwoon had no idea what was making Sungmin so paranoid until they finally reached his apartment.  
   
“Odd,” Jongwoon said as he twisted the doorknob. “I could have sworn I had locked it before I left.”  
   
Jongwoon gasped in shock when he opened the door to his apartment. Sungmin reflexively pulled him away from the doorway and drew his gun while shielding Jongwoon with his own body. Detecting no movement after a silent count of three, Sungmin slowly entered and investigated the apartment while motioning for Jongwoon to stay put. Someone had ransacked through Jongwoon's home. The photographer assumed it was some random burglary, but Sungmin knew better. The immaculate decor was rummaged through, flipped over, and cut into. There were gashes in the couch cushions and tears ripping through the beautiful photographs that adorned the walls. Someone was deliberately searching for something and they had made sure to time it while Jongwoon was away at the art gallery.   
   
Sungmin exhaled, at least the intruders weren't aiming to kill Jongwoon themselves, but he wondered if they had found what they were looking for. If not, they would come back for Jongwoon and they could be staking out the apartment at that very moment. Sungmin would have yet another obstacle to deal with while trying to protect Jongwoon. He wondered if the true motive behind the hit order had to do with something that might have been hidden in Jongwoon's apartment. If it was just a material item they desired, perhaps Jongwoon's life could be spared. The problem was that Sungmin never overstepped his boundaries, he never pried into details that were typically none of his business, but all of the information contained in the full case file may hold the key to Jongwoon's salvation.   
   
He looked over at the anxious Jongwoon with a frown, the photographer could have led a peaceful and uneventful life if Sungmin were never part of the equation, but a small part of him was glad that he was assigned this mission. At least this way Jongwoon had a fighting chance. Anyone else would have just completed the mission in a heart beat. Even a rookie would be able to pull of this job with ease, Jongwoon was just a regular civilian.  
   
Sungmin reached a hand out towards Jongwoon and led him through the apartment in the dark. "Grab what you need, we are getting you out of here. Do you have any idea what they could have been looking for?"  
   
Jongwoon shook his head, he had assumed it was all about money, but from the look on Sungmin's face it was probably much much worse. Of course, Sungmin's appearance always indicated something pretty serious. No matter how elated he was to see Sungmin again - the circumstances that brought them together had always been a bit on the extreme side.   
   
Jongwoon was shaking like a leaf, Sungmin was afraid the photographer would suffer from a nervous breakdown, but he merely nodded and rummaged through his closet for a change of clothes and some stashed cash. He had been carrying all the important items on him, which included his camera and laptop.   
   
Once Jongwoon had gathered his belongings he finally asked the one question that had been nagging him all night. “Sungmin, what's going on?”   
   
Sungmin sighed, he couldn't keep the truth from Jongwoon any longer. "Someone's put a hit on you, Jongwoon. I was supposed to come...and take your life."  
   
Jongwoon paled visibly. "Are you..."  
   
"NO!" Sungmin screamed vehemently. "Never." Sungmin buried his face in Jongwoon's neck and clung onto the photographer. "I could never... I'd sooner cut out my own heart. The only reason I even stayed away from you was to protect you from something like this."  
   
Silent tears rolled down Jongwoon's face, his heart was close to bursting. "I wouldn't mind if it was you."  
   
"I said NEVER!"  
   
"What happens to you if you decline?"  
   
"I have the right to decline..." Sungmin whispered, but he left out the part where he was supposed to decline before accepting. The punishment for failure was mild, but the punishment for disobedience was death. Sungmin was going directly against orders and he didn't care. "We just need to do something about this bounty on your head. If I can clear the hit order on you, you'll be able to go back to your life."  
   
"And if we can't clear it?"  
   
Jongwoon emphasized the word  _we_ , Sungmin was not risking his neck alone.  
   
Sungmin smiled wistfully. "We can travel the world together?"  
   
Traveling the world implied going on the run. That would be a harsh existence, but Jongwoon was up to it if Sungmin was by his side.  
   
"As long as we are together. I was overdo for a vacation anyway." Jongwoon shrugged.  
   
Jongwoon might have been shaken by the sudden turn of events but Sungmin admired his courage. The photographer was stronger than Sungmin gave him credit for. Sungmin checked the windows and the streets one last time before heading out. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but he wasn't going to take any chances, he would have to find them a safe location for the night.  
 

\- - -

   
Sungmin needed to retrieve some supplies from his own apartment. He didn't have enough weapons or cash in his emergency duffel bag. He wasn't sure how long Jongwoon's case would drag out, but he had less than forty eight hours before they sent cleaners and enforcers after them. He also needed to grab his laptop and a few gadgets to allow him to hack into the organization's mainframe. He needed more information about Jongwoon's hit order.  
   
Sungmin's cellphone vibrated while he was packing his bags. He briefly entertained the notion of calling Heechul and asking for help, but he quickly squelched that idea. He had promised his hyung that his could keep his private and professional life separate, but he was failing miserably. He chose to ignore his phone as he hastily made his way out into the parking lot. The longer he was separated from Jongwoon, the more anxious he was becoming. He didn't want to leave the photographer alone for too long.  
   
Sungmin made a soft scoffing sound when he was suddenly surrounded by five armed men. He wasn't the least bit comforted by the fact that the uneasy feeling plaguing him all night was justified. Sungmin wished that his intuition wasn't so spot on at times.  
   
“Going somewhere, Sungmin-hyung?” A familiar voice asked.  
   
Sungmin resisted the urge to unleash a barrage of swear words. “I thought I smelled a rat. Why aren't you dead yet, Choi Siwon?”  
   
“You're positively breaking my heart. I thought I would get a much warmer welcome than that.”  
   
Sungmin mentally counted the paces between him and the five men surrounding him. He calculated the amount of moves it would take to knock each and every one of them out before he'd be within reach of Siwon. Sungmin wondered how many shots he could get in before Siwon returned fire.  
   
“True, I should show you a much warmer welcome. Especially, since I still owe you for that shot to the chest.” Sungmin flexed his fingers and counted the milliseconds it would take before he could draw his gun and how many minutes it would take before he could return to Jongwoon's side. 


	11. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings:** This chapter is rated NC-17 for some smut as well as some violence.

Jongwoon sighed. He felt warm and he was content for the first time in a long time. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back into a familiar frame. A soft breath caressed the nape of his neck and wet kisses trailed along his shoulder. Jongwoon shivered with pleasure.

"Jongwoon." Sungmin's voice filled his senses and Jongwoon felt his own breath catch in his throat.

Dexterous fingers tugged on his pants and Jongwoon moaned wantonly. He was so ready for this, he had been craving this man's touch for weeks. Sungmin's hands dipped beneath his waistband playfully and ghosted over Jongwoon's growing erection. Jongwoon bucked his hips in frustration, he wanted more and he wanted it now. 

"Sungmin, don't tease me." Jongwoon half pleaded and half demanded as Sungmin rubbed his hardening member into the cleft of the photographer's firm ass.

Sungmin's fingers traced up Jongwoon's ticklish stomach while purring into his ear, "Tell me what you want, Jongwoon-ah."

Jongwoon buckled as the remainder of his clothing pooled around his ankles, exposing his skin to the cool air. "I...I...want you."

"Hmm? You want me to what?"

Jongwoon was very vocal in bed, but that usually happened when he was lost in the throes of passion, voicing his wants during foreplay was making him feel very awkward and shy. The assassin did not take any pity on him though. Sungmin wrapped his nimble fingers around Jongwoon's well-endowed member and squeezed ever so slightly in between achingly slow strokes. The photographer began convulsing from the pleasure, but it wasn't nearly enough stimulation for the release he so desperately needed.

“This is torture!” Jongwoon screamed.

Sungmin sped up the pace of his strokes, “Should I stop?”

Jongwoon shook his head desperately, “No, I...”

“Would you like to ride me?” Sungmin licked a sizzling trail down Jongwoon's spine. “Or would you rather have me bend you over this chair and fuck you until you start seeing stars?”

Jongwoon's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he was breathless with desire. He reached over his shoulder with his right arm, as Sungmin littered his bare skin with teeth marks, and threaded his fingers through the assassin's blond hair.

“Kiss me first.”

He felt Sungmin's lips spread into a smile against his skin. Jongwoon turned so that he faced the blond. Sungmin leaned forward on his tiptoes to oblige the photographer and then there was nothing. Jongwoon felt a stinging blow to his head and warm liquid trailing down his face, he was stunned.

Jongwoon gasped for air and flailed his arms about in a panic. He was choking and sputtering on water. Jongwoon blinked his eyes in confusion as his vision was blurred by a steady downpour. He raised a hand to shield his face before he realized that he was sprawled face down on the bathtub. His head was reeling and it took a considerable amount of effort to push himself upright and reach for the faucet knob. Jongwoon pushed his soaked hair out of his face and hugged his knees close to his chest. He had passed out in the shower after Sungmin had left, being reunited with Sungmin was merely a hallucination. 

His head was throbbing. His hands and knees stung with pain. Jongwoon groaned, he couldn't even take a shower without hurting himself. He sat in the bathtub, shivering in shock when the cold seeped in, but he couldn't force himself to move. He was frozen stiff with fear as he stared at the bathroom door anxiously. 

_“I'll be back before you finish your shower.”_

How long had Jongwoon been unconscious? How long had Sungmin been gone? Jongwoon didn't have the will to get out of the shower and open the door to an empty room. He didn't know where Sungmin went, he didn't know if Sungmin was safe, and he definitely didn't want to entertain the possibility that Sungmin could have been hurt or lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

He shouldn't have let the blond man out of his sight. He should have insisted that Sungmin taken him along. Jongwoon may not be a fighter, but Sungmin shouldn't be the only one putting his life on the line. He wondered if Sungmin knew that he'd willingly take a bullet for him. It would be better than suffering from anxiety attacks while his mind went wild from all the horrible scenarios that Sungmin could have possibly run into.

Jongwoon hastily reached out for a towel when he heard a loud pounding noise coming from outside the motel room. His fingers were numb, his knees were wobbly, and his hair was dripping with cold water; but the banging sound against the door had brought him back to his senses. Jongwoon wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. His heart dropped. He had hoped to see Sungmin waiting for him with a smirk on his handsome face.

The pounding on the door continued and Jongwoon stared at the entrance with apprehension. 

_“Don't open the door for anyone.”_ Sungmin had warned before he left, but Jongwoon was torn. What if Sungmin had returned and had forgotten the key? What if Sungmin was hurt and just beyond his reach? Jongwoon bit down on his bottom lip and approached the door slowly. _Please let it be Sungmin. Please, God, bring him back to me._ Jongwoon grit his teeth and unlocked the door.

\- - -

Outnumbered, Sungmin would just have to fight his way through one man at a time, not that he was expecting them to play fair. They were Siwon's men, he always played to his advantage, fairness was never part of the equation. Sungmin loosened up his shoulders and waited for an opening.

One. Sungmin suddenly swung his duffel bag with enough force to break the nose of the closest opponent to his right hand side. The man doubled over in pain and Sungmin took the opportunity to disarm him and knock him completely flat to the floor. 

Two. The other four men were shocked and enraged by Sungmin's audacity. In disbelief that Sungmin had gotten the jump on them, they lost all sense of self-control and converged to attack the blond at once. However, they didn't take into account the difference in speed and skill between Sungmin and each individual member. They had underestimated him because of his size, but Sungmin had dealt with men like them his entire life and he had a lot more experience with killing. Even though the men clustered together, he was still able to keep the fight one on one.

The first attacker to reach Sungmin was the man to his immediate left. He got cocky because Sungmin had his back turned towards him, but Sungmin could sense the man coming. Sungmin side stepped, blocked a punch with his left elbow, and jabbed him straight in the face with his right fist which sent the opponent reeling backwards. Sungmin then knocked him out cold with a left hook. The poor sap never saw it coming.

Three. The remaining three decided against taking on Sungmin one by one. They timed their attacks strategically. The first man threw a left hook which Sungmin dodged, the second man attempted a side kick which Sungmin blocked, and the third man grabbed Sungmin from behind. Sungmin escaped the strangle hold attempted by the third man and twisted his arm violently. He then used his attacker as a human shield while delivering a roundhouse kick that knocked out one of the other two left standing. Four. Sungmin tightened the headlock that he had on his human shield until the man finally blacked out.

Five. The last man thought he finally had an opening. He assumed that he had a better chance with a gun, but Sungmin was faster than him and grappled him to the floor, knocking the gun out of his hands. Sungmin brought an elbow down on the last man's face and knocked him out cold with a crushing force.

Then there was Siwon. Siwon was the last man standing and he had a predatory grin on his face. Sungmin just needed to get past Siwon in order to return to Jongwoon's side, but it would be difficult. Sungmin was confident in his fighting skills. He was highly skilled in hand to hand combat, but there were two people that he never wanted to go up against; one was Kangin, the other was Siwon. They both possessed unfathomable brute strength and Siwon was a brawler, Sungmin's least favorite type of fighter to come in contact with. What Siwon lacked in finesse he made up for in sheer raw power and his reach was longer than Sungmin's which made for a deadly combination. The taller man rolled up his shirt sleeves and closed the distance between them, but Sungmin backed away. Sungmin would rather take his chances on a quick draw and have a shoot out with Siwon, but even then he was at a disadvantage since he had opted out of donning his bulletproof vest that evening. He didn't want to be weighed down and he wasn't expecting the eternal thorn in his side to show up and block his path.

Siwon and Sungmin circled each other and sized each other up. “I've never seen you so cautious before, Hyung.”

Siwon could tell that Sungmin wasn't being his usual self. He wasn't attacking with cold precision or the careless ease of a seasoned assassin. There was a fire in Sungmin's eyes, he intended to live and he intended to get out of this scrape with as little damage as possible. Anyone else may have called it cowardice, but Siwon knew it was caution. What intrigued him was that Sungmin was not a particularly cautious person. He was a person that strived for perfection, but he knew that his line of work required certain risks. The Sungmin that Siwon was up against that night was not in the mood for taking risks. Siwon smirked, Sungmin had found something to live for, and that something could very well be just the kind of leverage Siwon needed.

Sungmin snorted under his breath. As much as he would love to snap Siwon's neck, it would prove to be a very difficult task. This is not a fight either of them could escape unscathed. “What about you, pretty boy? When's the last time you've had to dirty your own hands?”

“Contrary to popular belief I do my own grunt work quite often.” Siwon lunged at Sungmin before the latter could reach for his gun.

Sungmin blocked a few punches and evaded a hold, he could not afford to let Siwon pin him down. He needed to tire Siwon out and perhaps just run for it. Sungmin didn't have much stamina left after fighting the first five men. Sungmin lashed out with kicks, it was the only way he could match Siwon's reach, but after all those years in the organization together, Siwon was familiar with Sungmin's fighting style. He eventually blocked a kick and caught Sungmin's leg in a hold. He pulled Sungmin's feet out from underneath him. Sungmin held his breath and braced himself for the fall. He absorbed most of the impact by trying to roll out of it, but Siwon still had a grip on his leg. 

Siwon held Sungmin pinned to the floor and they struggled for what felt like an eternity. Sungmin was suffocating, the air was slowly being squeezed out of his lungs, and it was one of the most painful sensations he had ever experienced in his life. He felt his ribs begin to creak as Siwon squeezed tighter, his bones wouldn't be able to withstand much more pressure. In a last ditch effort, Sungmin headbutted Siwon in the face, the later pulled back for a split second allowing Sungmin to bring his knees up to his chest and kick Siwon off. They both staggered to their feet, Sungmin needed to escape before the fight dragged out any longer, but Siwon tackled him before he could gain his bearings. They tumbled back to the ground and Sungmin screamed in pain. He twisted his body and lashed out with his hidden dagger.

Siwon pulled back and hissed in pain as a nasty laceration split across his chest. Sungmin spat on the floor, he was aiming for the other man's jugular, but he missed because he was wielding the dagger with his left hand. Sungmin's right arm hung awkwardly at his side and he was sweating profusely from the pain. He wasn't sure how long he could remain conscious and he didn't do nearly as much damage to Siwon as he had hoped. Sungmin flipped the dagger in his hand and weighed the chances of being able to bury the blade into the other man's chest when sirens sounded in the distance. Both men swore vehemently.

“Now who invited the police to the party?” Siwon wiped at his split lip. “We'll have to continue this again next time, Sungmin-hyung.”

Sungmin threw his dagger at Siwon with the last remnants of his strength. Siwon blocked it with his forearm and knocked the blade to the ground. He was unphased by the crimson trail of blood running down his arm. Sungmin scowled, there must have been too much adrenaline in Siwon's system for him to even process the pain.

“I'm sorry I missed you. I promise you won't even have the chance to feel it next time.” Sungmin backed away slowly and grabbed his duffel bag with his good arm before disappearing down the street towards his car.

Siwon watched Sungmin leave with an unconcerned expression.

A stranger approached Siwon from a shadowy corner. “I thought you agreed to pull your punches.”

“This is Lee Sungmin we're talking about, Geng. I can't afford to pull my punches.” Siwon hissed as his partner bandaged the gash in his forearm. “If I go anything less than full power, you'd be burying me six feet under.”

“He really has it in for you.”

“No, he wasn't trying to kill me today. He was in a rush to leave.” Siwon smirked. “Once we find out what he's trying so hard to protect, we'll be able to use it to our advantage.”

“Do we really need him to bring down the organization?” Geng asked dubiously.

“He's one of the pillars. Once we have Sungmin, we'll have Kangin, and then everything will fall into place.” Siwon's phone rang as they casually left the scene. “Speaking of one of the pillars...”

“Yah, Horse. What are you doing sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?”

“Just trying to speed the process along, Hyung.” Siwon answered smoothly.

“I wouldn't try to push the Fox too hard.”

“I've got everything under control, Hyung.”

“It better be under control.”

\- - -

Jongwoon smothered a scream when he opened the door. Sungmin was leaning against the ledge of the door, his blond hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and he was as pale as a ghost. His lips cracked into a weak smirk.

“I thought I told you not to open the door for anyone.”

“You're late.” Jongwoon smiled and reached out for Sungmin.

“I'm sorry,” Sungmin apologized as he blacked out.


	12. Because...

Jongwoon caught Sungmin in his arms as the blond fell forward; he smelled of blood, sweat, and earth. His heart broke at the sight of a disheveled Sungmin. What had happened to the blond when he left? Where people already waiting for him when he returned to his apartment? Did he put his life on the line because of Jongwoon again? The photographer wondered if Sungmin's life would have been simpler if he didn't have to worry about Jongwoon's safety. Jongwoon frowned to himself, he didn't want Sungmin to constantly come home injured and battered. There must be some way for him to protect Sungmin in return, but Jongwoon was a practical person as long as he wasn't left alone with his own neurotic tendencies to over-analyze things; taking care of Sungmin's injuries were his top priority. Despite all his worries, he couldn't help but smile as Sungmin tried to maintain a brave facade through all the pain. The most important thing was that they were together again, that's all that really mattered. 

Putting all of his fears and doubts on the back burner, Jongwoon carried Sungmin over to the bed and set him down gently before he brought in Sungmin's bag and secured the motel room door. He smoothed the matted blond hair away from Sungmin's face and slowly undressed him with care. Jongwoon pressed his lips into a thin line when he noticed the dagger was missing from the sheath strapped to Sungmin's left leg. Whatever trouble Sungmin had run into must have escalated into a major altercation that was serious enough for Sungmin to draw his knife and leave it behind. 

He gingerly removed Sungmin's sweatshirt and hissed at the sight of purple bruises. The assassin's right shoulder was swollen with an angry red color. Jongwoon pressed on it softly, he would have to get some ice for all of the swelling. There were cuts and bruises along Sungmin's forearms and shins, but what was most worrisome were the red marks along the ribcage, Jongwoon hoped it didn't affect Sungmin's previous injury. He examined Sungmin's body thoroughly, tracing his fingers along old scars and checking for any fresh cuts or broken bones.

He whispered to his unconscious lover as he cleaned his wounds, “I'll take all of you. Whatever is left of you, battered, bruised, or cut. As long you come back to me alive.”

\- - -

Sungmin blinked groggily, he was lying in a strange bed and staring at the peeling plaster of an unfamiliar ceiling. He turned his head to the side sluggishly and surveyed his surroundings. He had made it back to the motel room, but it was empty and much too quiet. 

“Jongwoon,” he croaked. His parched lips cracked and his voice was weak and hoarse. “Jongwoon!”

Sungmin rolled onto his side and grunted when a sharp pain shot through his right shoulder. He had dislocated it in the fight with Siwon and it was still causing him considerable discomfort even though he had popped the joint back in. He flexed his right hand and clenched it into a fist, the constant throbbing coursing through his shoulder was nothing as long as he could control his dominant hand again. 

A slight clicking sound came from the entrance before the doorknob twisted open. Sungmin threw off the covers draping his mostly naked body and rolled off the bed. He landed in a crouching position, poised to lash out and attack the intruder when a familiar husky voice called out his name.

“Sungmin?” Jongwoon had returned with a small bucket full of ice.

Sungmin rose to his feet, he was relieved to see the raven-haired photographer. “Where the hell have you been? It's dangerous to go out alone!”

Jongwoon raised an eyebrow and cast Sungmin an incredulous look. He knew Sungmin was worried, but it was hard to take the assassin seriously when he was pouting and swaying on his feet. 

“I think I can survive the fifteen foot trek to the ice machine,” Jongwoon answered dryly. 

“It doesn't matter how far the ice machine is, the point is that you need to be careful! If they ever...” Sungmin's lecture was cut off mid-sentence when Jongwoon crossed the room and crashed their lips together.

The sudden force of Jongwoon lunging at him had knocked Sungmin off his feet and sent them tumbling backwards onto the bed. Sungmin was sore and his body protested the abuse by radiating sharp jolts of pain through his injuries, but Sungmin couldn't care less. Jongwoon's soft lips were pressed against his own and his fingers were tangled through his blond hair, pulling Sungmin in as close as possible. 

When Jongwoon broke away, there were tears in his eyes. “You're the one that needs to be careful. How do you expect me to feel when you come back to me like this?”

Sungmin dropped his eyes from Jongwoon's dark gaze and clenched his injured shoulder with his left hand. “I guess, I'm in no position to protect you after all.”

“What are you talking about?” Jongwoon grabbed Sungmin by his chin and forced the assassin to look up at him. “I don't ever remember asking you to protect me. All I've ever wanted was for you to stay by my side!”

“There are other complications besides your hit order.”

Sungmin was lost deep in thought. The appearance of Siwon at his apartment complex was worrisome, but that and the previous ambush must have been a personal vendetta against Sungmin himself. There was no reason for the organization to come after them before the forty-eight hour mark and Siwon had been MIA for weeks. Siwon would be the last person the organization would send after Sungmin even if they had decided to forgive the former for his desertion. Trying to keep Jongwoon safe from the organization while dodging Siwon's unknown motives would be near impossible. Sungmin didn't have confidence that he could keep Jongwoon out of the crossfire.

“What kind of complications?” Jongwoon didn't like where the conversation was going and the expression on Sungmin's face was so distant that he felt his heart slowly crumbling under the pressure.

“I have enemies, Jongwoon. It's dangerous for you to stay with me.”

Jongwoon scoffed. “So, you're going to push me away again? You couldn't even try to stick it out with me for one day?”

Sungmin bit down on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. “Look at me Jongwoon! I'm a bruised and scarred mess. You're the only thing I think about, you're the only thing I worry about, but I haven't even been able to get us out of this god forsaken city yet. On top of it all, you risk exposure because you want to care for my injuries.”

“I don't care about any of that. You're not in this alone, Sungmin.” Jongwoon wiped away the blood that was slowly trickling from Sungmin's lips, the assassin had bitten through his own flesh.

“Jongwoon...”

Jongwoon leaned in and kissed Sungmin softly, “The only way you'll be rid of me is to kill me. I refuse to go anywhere without you.”

“Don't say things like that.” Sungmin curled his fingers into the fabric of Jongwoon's shirt.

“Why not?” Jongwoon asked hoarsely.

“Because it breaks my heart.”

“Good.”

Sungmin's eyes widened with shock at Jongwoon's words.

“Because, I'm in love with you.” Jongwoon buried his face into Sungmin's hair. “I've been in love with you ever since the moment you tripped on me.”

Sungmin didn't believe in love at first sight, but Jongwoon made it seem possible.


	13. Unsaid

Sungmin remained in contemplative silence as Jongwoon tenderly iced his swollen shoulder. He really couldn't take much more of it, the way Jongwoon looked at him. The photographer clearly wore his heart on his sleeve and it had Sungmin's name written all over it.  
   
"I don't deserve you," Sungmin whispered almost inaudibly.  
   
Jongwoon tilted his head curiously, he couldn't be sure if he had heard Sungmin clearly. "Did you say something?"  
   
"No."  
   
"Sungmin, tell me. What's on your mind?"  
   
Sungmin feels his heart twinge painfully whenever he looks at Jongwoon for too long. It's as if whatever emotions he had locked away for the past five years were threatening to burst out of his chest.  
   
"Jongwoon-ah... I... I..."  
   
Jongwoon leaned in and brushed his lips over Sungmin's, it was warm and feather-light. Sungmin moaned and reached out for the taller man.  
   
"Sungmin-ah. Tell me anything. Tell me everything. I'll listen. I'll listen to it all."  
   
Sungmin thinks it over and he thinks he should start from the beginning. He thinks he should tell Jongwoon about Kangin and about Siwon, but before he said anything at all he merely whispered, “I need you.”  
 

\- - -

   
There were so many things left unsaid, but it's hard to have a true connection if you don't voice your thoughts. Sungmin was used to remaining silent, it was a habit - a prerequisite of his occupation - that he should never divulge more information than absolutely necessary; but now as he was wrapped securely in Jongwoon's warm embrace he wanted to speak. He wanted to tell Jongwoon everything. Everything about his past, his present, and perhaps plans for his future.   
   
To be honest Sungmin never dared to think about the future. He just lived day by day, every breath he took was a triumph because an assassin's life expectancy didn't stretch beyond a handful of years. He had been doing this job since he was released from his active military service. Not having the money to pursue college right away he was recruited by the organization. His attention to detail and his obsession with perfection made him an ideal candidate. No one rolled out of bed one day and decided that being an assassin would be a good career path, but Sungmin didn't have any other prospects at the time.   
   
He couldn't really make up his mind about what to do with himself in the beginning. He almost considered a life working for the military, because at least there would be structure and he knew what would be expected of him. But then he met Kangin, all bright smiles, loud chuckles, and blinding charisma. He was drawn in by Kangin, who's life force was hundreds of times stronger than his own. He idolized the older man, he respected him, and he had a massive crush on him. He was enthralled by Kangin because the older male could carry on one-sided conversations for hours on end and Sungmin found it endearing and quite charming - albeit annoying at times. His life seemed a dull gray when Kangin was not around so he had taken to meeting with the other man whenever possible.   
   
Sungmin had mentioned to Kangin that he needed a job and asked if the latter had any suggestions about what he could apply himself to.  
   
Kangin had looked at him somberly and said, _"You can do anything you put your mind to."_  
   
It was unusual for Kangin to take such a serious tone with Sungmin when they were halfway into their cups, but at that time Sungmin didn't know that Kangin was a strong drinker. No matter how much alcohol he indulged in, he was never completely inebriated, regardless of how he acted. In retrospect Kangin must have been aware all of the embarrassing things that Sungmin had confided in him while he was drunk. Kangin must have known that Sungmin had a serious crush on the older man, but he had never hinted to it once. He neither rejected or accepted Sungmin's affections and that's probably when it started, when Sungmin decided it would be safer to leave most things unsaid - especially when it came to matters of the heart.  
   
Kangin had a close friend. Effeminate, beautiful, and armed with a tongue as sharp as daggers. He pointed out all of Sungmin's faults and uncertainties within one minute of meeting him. He cut through the bullshit and he was unceremoniously harsh. Sungmin was left speechless and dumbfounded, but he was never much of a chatterbox around strangers anyway. It was because of Kangin that Sungmin initially accepted Heechul's job offer, to think back on it now he really was naïve. To put it mildly he was young and enthusiastic, but completely inexperienced.   
   
He thought Heechul was giving him a lifeline, a viable prospect. It was a well-paying job and a chance to stay close to Kangin. He didn't know exactly what the two older men did for a living, but they dressed well and had more than enough to spend so Sungmin was confident he could do well too. He became Heechul's recruit and he didn't realize what the job entailed until it was already too late. But they only sent him after scum - drug lords, weapons dealers, mafia. Sungmin believed that the world could do with less of these people so he didn't hesitate when given missions.  
   
Sungmin had a natural talent for it - not for killing - but a natural talent and skill set that allowed him to plan and complete missions. His innocent baby face also allowed him to slip by most people without arousing suspicion. No one would expect someone that looked like him to be capable of doing the jobs that he did. Sungmin found a niche for himself, he got praise, and he felt reassured, that yes, there was indeed something that only he could do. At least he had a viable career option and he could make enough to go to college a little later down the road. He took pride in his job at first, but the missions just kept piling on to the point where he couldn't even breathe. He was already becoming disenchanted with his job and the organization by the time he met Jongwoon. Perhaps that's what made falling for the wide-eyed photographer so much easier.   
   
Sungmin wanted an out, he needed a change and Jongwoon landed right in his path. Through Jongwoon, Sungmin gained a new perspective to life and he craved it. After five years of living in the shadows Jongwoon's light was irresistible and pure. If Sungmin really thought about it, he wouldn't be able to last another five years at his current pace. Heechul had a point about transitioning to operations, but that amount of mind games and manipulative backstabbing was not how he wanted to live the rest of his short life.   
   
Sungmin wasn't delusional, he knew he wouldn't be able to live very long following his current track. Even though he was throwing away what little security he had to be with Jongwoon, he should be thanking Jongwoon for changing it for the better. All they had to do was survive this onslaught. He just needed to get Jongwoon cleared and then the possibilities for the future were endless, for Jongwoon anyway. Sungmin never assumed that he could live past his twenties, but someone like Jongwoon could live to be a happy and healthy old man. Sungmin's only goal was to save Jongwoon.   
   
If Sungmin were to seriously think about it, he had never really been in love before. He's dated women casually, flirted around with men shamelessly, and overall used his good looks as leverage in his missions. But the last time he had been moved to any degree was his infatuation with Kangin. That didn't work out well - not that Kangin had out right rejected him or anything. What had happened to Sungmin during his early days at the organization was Choi Siwon and he had ruined all of Sungmin's chances with Kangin.  
 

\- - -

   
Sungmin looked up at Jongwoon and decided to tell him about what he did for a living, about how he got started in the organization, and about how he had fancied himself in love with Kangin. Sungmin wanted to tell Jongwoon so much more and he wanted to confess clearly, but the L word died on his lips and his mouth ran dry.  
   
"Jongwoon..."  
   
Sungmin's eyes watered out of frustration. How hard could it be to utter three simple words? Jongwoon would accept him, he knew it for certain, but Sungmin had locked those words deep inside his soul for five years and now he didn't know how to release them.  
   
Jongwoon pulled Sungmin in tightly when the blond's voice broke mid-sentence. He couldn't help but want to know more, he couldn't help but want to know everything there was to know about Sungmin. Everything that Sungmin told him only made him love the young man more and Jongwoon wished that he could have the strength to protect the assassin from all the pain in the world.  
   
  


	14. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning** : This chapter is rated NC-17 for mature content.

Sungmin's eyes darted about anxiously as he told Jongwoon about how he got started in the organization. Jongwoon wondered if Sungmin couldn't meet his gaze because he felt ashamed of his profession. What Sungmin did for a living never clouded Jongwoon's opinion of him in the least, but he did have to admit that the thought of Sungmin being romantically interested in some other person was a devastating strike to Jongwoon's ego. Sungmin spoke about Kangin and his feelings for the latter in the past tense, but Jongwoon still wondered if Sungmin's heart was already spoken for.   
   
Jongwoon couldn't really define what he saw in Sungmin's eyes, except that it registered as pain. Raw and vulnerable; that dark gaze held onto Jongwoon so tightly he worried that he might drown its sparkling depths. It was unusual to see Sungmin combating with uncertainties, because the Sungmin that he was familiar with was a self-assured assassin, but Jongwoon appreciated this Sungmin so much more. This raw and emotional version of Sungmin was more willing to let Jongwoon into his world and this was the kind of Sungmin that Jongwoon could love for all eternity.  
   
“Jongwoon, I...”  
   
“Shh... It's okay.” Jongwoon whispered.  
   
Jongwoon wasn't sure if he could bear to hear it. Sungmin's voice was so choked up that it was possible the assassin was trying to find the appropriate words to turn him down. When Sungmin looked up at him with those dark eyes Jongwoon reflexively pulled him into a tight embrace. He wasn't going to let go, he would hold Sungmin tight, and he would protect Sungmin in his own way. Jongwoon shook his head and buried his nose into soft blond tassels. Sungmin shifted in his arms and trailed butterfly kisses along Jongwoon's Adam's apple.   
   
Jongwoon exhaled, even if Sungmin couldn't love Jongwoon back, there was no way that Jongwoon could stop himself from falling. Jongwoon laughed as tears slowly trickled down his own face. He was long gone, he was hopelessly in love and it made him happy, so unbearably happy. He was sure of himself now and now that he had gotten the words out in the open a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Whether Sungmin accepted it or not, he was glad he could tell the blond that, yes, Jongwoon loved him. Jongwoon loved him more than his own life, but he wasn't sure if Sungmin could fully comprehend the weight behind those words.   
   
Sungmin looked so lost and torn that it was heartbreaking for Jongwoon. The assassin seemed hell bent on self sacrifice. He vowed to protect Jongwoon at all costs, but he didn't seem to understand that if Sungmin wasn't in this world Jongwoon would no longer be able to go on. He didn't mean to burden the blond with his own feelings, but Jongwoon really needed Sungmin to know how he felt even if he couldn't accept it. Sungmin needed to understand that he was the most important person in Jongwoon's life and that he shouldn't take his own well-being so carelessly. Jongwoon's heart was strained and pulled to it's limits. Everything he had, he wanted to give to Sungmin and if Sungmin were lost to him he was sure that his poor little heart would just give out. His own matters and survival seemed trivial if he could not be with Sungmin. Jongwoon's happiness revolved around Sungmin's smile, Sungmin's scent, and Sungmin's touch.   
   
“Jongwoon... Jongwoon...” Sungmin repeated his name breathlessly.  
   
If Jongwoon were to make a list of his favorite things, the sound of Sungmin's voice when he calls out for Jongwoon and the taste of Sungmin's lips when he reaches out for Jongwoon, would definitely be at the top of his list. Jongwoon kissed Sungmin before the blond could say another word and before Jongwoon's own neurotic mind worked against himself. The only thing that mattered was that Sungmin was with him and they could hold each other again. Jongwoon didn't want to think about anything anymore, he just wanted to _feel_.  
   
“Jongwoon...”  
   
The photographer smiled as Sungmin moaned his name in between kisses, the latter threaded his fingers through Jongwoon's dark raven locks and pulled him in greedily. Jongwoon obliged readily, the world seemed like a safer and warmer place as long as he could touch and hold Sungmin.  
   
Jongwoon's hands mapped its way across Sungmin's exposed chest, tracing the dips and rises of irresistibly taut muscles while taking extra time and care whenever he felt the uneven edge of puckered scar tissue. Jongwoon pulled back to admire the perfection that was Sungmin's pale skin, even the scars and bruises couldn't mar the blond's beauty.   
   
Sungmin chewed on his bottom lip, his chest heaved up and down as he struggled to control his breathing. His patience was wearing thin, his body was burning up from the inside out, and he needed Jongwoon's caresses; but there was a peculiar gleam in Jongwoon's dark eyes that made his body tense with anticipation. Sungmin was about to call out Jongwoon's name and demand that he continued with his ministrations when the photographer removed his shirt with a slow and seductive grace. Sungmin's eyes raked over smooth golden skin with appreciation and his lips quirked up into a smirk when the photographer pouted at him childishly. He wondered what thoughts were filling Jongwoon's mind, it seemed altogether out of place for a grown man to make such an innocent face while engaged in activities that were far from pure.  
   
Sungmin laughed and wrapped his fingers around one of Jongwoon's thin wrists.  
   
“Come down here and kiss me, you fool.”  
   
Jongwoon yelped in surprise as Sungmin pulled him down towards the bed. His bare chest crashed against Sungmin's and the tantalizing heat of skin against skin sent shivers down his spine. He splayed his hands open against the mattress and pushed himself back up from the awkward sprawled position that he had landed in while Sungmin supported his own weight by reclining on his elbows. Jongwoon was trying to hold himself steady with shaky arms that were braced on either side of Sungmin's torso when the blond seized an opportunity by pushing forward; capturing Jongwoon's lips with his own as soon as their positions allowed it. The kiss was slow, but fiery.  
   
Sungmin took his time savoring the kiss, he nipped on Jongwoon's plush lips with his teeth and he licked the taste out of Jongwoon's mouth with languid strokes of his tongue. Jongwoon pressed closer for more, until Sungmin's back was flat against the mattress and his hands slid beneath Jongwoon's waistband. Jongwoon inhaled sharply when Sungmin's dexterous hands kneaded sensual circles into his soft bottom. Sungmin dug his fingers into Jongwoon's ass and pulled the photographer down until their hips ground together and their aching arousals started straining against their clothed confinement.  
   
Jongwoon broke from the kiss with a strangled gasp as Sungmin continued to roll his hips up to grind against his own.   
   
“Sungmin...”  
   
Sungmin loved the sound of Jongwoon's husky voice when he was on the verge of losing control. It was gritty and raw with a hint of desperation. Jongwoon was always honest with his emotions and it was gratifying for Sungmin to know that the photographer truly loved and desired him.  
   
Sungmin bucked his hips up forcefully and twisted their bodies until he was the one hovering over Jongwoon. A mischievous smile spread across Sungmin's face as he tugged on Jongwoon's pants.  
   
“These...off...now.”  
   
Jongwoon was more than ready to comply as he pulled on Sungmin's waistband in return. Sungmin cupped Jongwoon's face in his hands and pulled him in for another kiss once they were finally freed from the last remnants of their clothing.   
   
Jongwoon responded to Sungmin's every kiss and touch readily and earnestly; there wasn't a single drop of manipulation in the former's actions. Jongwoon was not the type to play coy and toy with Sungmin, but his purity was throwing Sungmin into a sea of emotional turmoil. Sungmin was in love; the head-over-heels I-don't-know-what-I'd-do-without-you kind of love, but he didn't know why it was so hard for him to voice it out loud.  
   
Sungmin banished the uneasy thoughts clouding his mind by losing himself in all that was Jongwoon. He trailed kisses down the the photographer's neck and stroked his thumbs in soft circles along his lover's hipbones before massaging the tense muscles of Jongwoon's silky smooth thighs. Jongwoon arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure, the sensation of Sungmin's lips and hands roaming over his body was simultaneously irresistible and agonizing. The slow burn of desire building up within him felt so good, but he also felt like he might combust from the state of euphoria that he was in. His body was more resilient though; with every scrape of Sungmin's teeth, suckling of his lips, and stroke of his hands; Jongwoon's body merely soared higher and higher, craving more and aiming for the plateau that was ecstasy.   
   
It felt like an eternity before Sungmin finally penetrated him. The sharp burning pain of the intrusion was sudden, but welcomed. Sungmin had Jongwoon's knees draped over his shoulders and the photographer was a moaning mess by the time Sungmin had contorted him into an awkward position that allowed the blond to hit his sweet spot time and time again.   
   
Sungmin drove into Jongwoon hard and deep, robbing the latter from his ability to see or think or speak. He was engulfed in a blinding white heat that was pure sensation. Even the slight twinge of pain in his back from having his knees pushed flush against his own chest only contributed to the electrifying shock of pleasure coursing through him. His lungs were on the verge of bursting when a scream was finally ripped from his lips. Jongwoon scraped his nails down Sungmin's back and his inner walls clenched down on Sungmin greedily as he approached his climax. He screamed Sungmin's name over and over, he screamed for Sungmin to thrust into him harder, and he screamed out his satisfaction when his hot, white seed exploded and coated their chests. Sungmin followed soon after; suddenly releasing deep into Jongwoon's core as the raven-haired photographer's body convulsed with pleasure and his muscles constricted around Sungmin, milking the assassin for all that he was worth.  
   
Sungmin collapsed on top of a sweaty and spent Jongwoon, the latter gave him a satiated smile and wrapped his arms around Sungmin. Sungmin groaned, it felt so good to be surrounded in Jongwoon's warmth but he really needed to gather strength just to pull out of the photographer. Sungmin chuckled when Jongwoon whined as Sungmin shifted and tried to pull away.  
   
“Isn't this position uncomfortable for you?”  
   
Jongwoon blushed even as he tried to deny it with a shake of his head. His knees were still pushed flushed against his chest and his thighs were spread as wide as they could open. All the aches and pains began to catch up with him the minute Sungmin withdrew. He winced as he gingerly lowered his legs and Sungmin stroked his thighs tenderly while peppering kisses across his face.   
   
Sungmin looked at Jongwoon remorsefully. “Was I too rough?”  
   
Jongwoon shook his head vehemently, but just then a terrible ache in his back made him wince again and Sungmin frowned. Sungmin adjusted their positions so that Jongwoon's head rested on his right arm, heedless of the residual pain in his injured shoulder, and he pulled Jongwoon flush against him with his free arm while rubbing circles along the small of his back. The raven-haired photographer snuggled in close enough to press his lips against Sungmin's collarbone and moaned in appreciation.   
   
“At least your body is honest with me,” Sungmin grumbled. “That's the thing I love most about you.”  
   
Jongwoon froze. His body tensed and his eyes widened with shock.  
   
“What did you say?” Jongwoon mentally cursed himself when his voice cracked.  
   
Sungmin released a stuttered breath. It wasn't the most ideal time or place to say it, but that dreaded L word had escaped his lips. He pulled back so he could look into Jongwoon's dark eyes, his lover was on the verge of tears and he felt so terribly guilty.  
   
“I'm sorry that I couldn't say it earlier, but I love you.” Sungmin threaded his fingers through Jongwoon's dark locks. “I think I've always loved you.”  
   
Tears began streaming down Jongwoon's face freely and Sungmin had never seen a more beautiful smile in his life. Sungmin wiped the tears from Jongwoon's face with the pad of his thumb and kissed him gently. They drifted off to dreamland peacefully, with their limbs intertwined and their hearts as one.


	15. But Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Sexual content

The moon was sitting high in the night sky, casting it silvery light across the city of Seoul when two old friends convened on the rooftop of an abandoned building.

“It's unusual to see you out on the field.”

“It's not like you're working.”

Heechul ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair and arched an elegant eyebrow that dared Kangin to state otherwise. The younger man was a deadly killer that was built like a brick house, but that didn't intimidate Heechul. They were in the same line of business and Heechul had always been in the position of giving orders.

Kangin snorted and tossed Heechul a can of beer. The slender man caught it with deft fingers and rolled the cool can in between his hands while Kangin took a long swig from his own drink.

“So, what brought you out here? You're not here to scold me about drinking on the job, you already know that I've completed my last mission.” Kangin studied Heechul's stoic expression. “And you're not here for the free beer, because honestly, you're the hyung and you should be treating me to a drink at a bar.”

“Maybe I wanted some fresh air, would that be such an aberration?”

“In one word, yes.”

Heechul's cold visage cracked into a half smile, but it faded as quickly as it came.

“I need you to bring him back in.”

“Who?”

“Sungmin.”

Kangin choked on his mouthful of beer.

“You either bring him in now, before the forty-eight hour mark is up, or you will be sent in to kill him.”

“Are you honestly suggesting that Fox has gone AWOL?”

“He hasn't checked in for over twenty-four hours.”

Kangin scoffed. “That's nothing to worry about.”

“When will you worry about it, Youngwoon? When you have to put a bullet through his head? He's been acting differently lately, or haven't you noticed?”

Kangin paled visibly, if he had a weakness, it would probably be Lee Sungmin.

“How much time do I have?”

“About twelve hours before the enforcers move in.”

\- - -

Jongwoon is a light sleeper; the slightest disturbance or noise will rouse him from his slumber. Even though he had a long, exhaustive night with Sungmin he felt it when the weight on the bed shifted and a warm body slowly extracted itself from his embrace. His heart sped up with anxiety and his arms reflexively tightened their grip around a trim waist.

Sungmin is an early riser even if he goes to bed late; it's a force of habit. He usually ran his life on a strict routine, because that was the only way he could prevent mistakes. When the first signs of morning light started to seep in through the threadbare curtains of the motel room, Sungmin's mind reluctantly surfaced from the tempting sea of dreams that threatened to pull him back under.

It was especially hard for him to get out of bed that morning, because there was a soft, warm body that smelled of sweet musk clinging onto his waist. Sungmin would have given anything to remain enveloped in his lover's arms for five more minutes, but he needed to get them back on the road again to give them a head start before the forty-eight hour deadline was upon them. He wanted to arrive in Busan before nightfall where he had a contact that could arrange for safe passage out of the country by ferry to Japan. He needed to put as much distance between themselves and the organization as he could, he had to buy them some time so he could get to the bottom of Jongwoon's hit order.

A bemused smile pulled at Sungmin's lips when Jongwoon tightened his grip around the blond's waist. Jongwoon pulled Sungmin's body closer and buried his face into the hollow between the junction of his neck and collarbone. A soft sigh escaped Jongwoon's lips and caused goosebumps to rise on Sungmin's flesh. Sungmin inhaled sharply and wondered if the photographer had discovered a new method of torture.

“Jongwoon-ah, we need to get up and get going.”

Jongwoon merely grunted and clung tighter. Sungmin still had the issue of their survival niggling the back of his conscience, so he was determined to wake his sleepy lover and make preparations to move onto the next city, but he didn't have the heart to disturb the precious man's peace. He exhaled slowly and allowed the dark-haired man to do as he wished; he could afford to indulge Jongwoon for a few more minutes.

Sungmin twined his fingers through Jongwoon's silky raven locks and wondered when the latter had managed to root himself into his heart so deeply. Jongwoon was eating away at his willpower and taking away his ability to say _“no.”_ He was wrapped around the photographer's little finger and the realization was daunting for someone that was used to being completely independent. Jongwoon was his ultimate weakness and Sungmin wasn't sure if he was completely comfortable with the fact. But if the alternative was to live a life alone without Jongwoon, Sungmin would gladly choose this life where he lived at the mercy of his beautiful lover's whims.

“It’s time to wake up, Love,” Sungmin whispered into Jongwoon’s ear.

A grin spread across Jongwoon’s face, making him resemble a contented cat and Sungmin frowned in mock annoyance.

“Were you pretending to be asleep this entire time?”

Jongwoon shook his head and nuzzled Sungmin's neck, pressing close enough to feel Sungmin's pulse throb against his lips. It was comforting to feel Sungmin's heartbeat reverberate against his own skin. He had never felt as complete as he did when their bodies were joined as one and he craved Sungmin's touch more than anything else he had ever wanted in his life.

Sungmin was inclined to spoil Jongwoon, if even just for a little while, but he wasn't about to let a mischievous deed go unpunished. If Jongwoon was going to continue to pretend to be sleeping, Sungmin would just have to find a way to wake him up.

“You're being a naughty little boy.”

The corners of Jongwoon's lips twitched as he tried to smother impending laughter. He didn't know where Sungmin was going with this, but he was pretty sure that he was the elder of the pair and being called a “naughty boy” by his younger lover was making him want to giggle.

“And naughty little boys get punished.”

A sly smile spread across Sungmin's lips and Jongwoon persisted in keeping his eyes clenched shut even though he was admittedly intrigued by what Sungmin had in mind for a punishment. Sungmin suddenly pulled the covers away exposing their naked bodies to the chilly morning air. Jongwoon shivered and curled up in shock while gravitating towards Sungmin's body heat. The assassin reached out stealthily and mercilessly tickled Yesung's exposed sides. The photographer's eyes flew wide open as he shrieked and tried to scamper out of Sungmin's reach, but there was no reprieve. Sungmin immediately caught him and pinned him in place with his knees braced against either side of Jongwoon's hips. His hands were then free to roam, tickle, and torment. Jongwoon writhed in agony and desperately gasped for breath under Sungmin's relentless onslaught. He tried to buck Sungmin off, but the latter was too strong for him. He tried to grab Sungmin's hands, but the latter was too quick for him. White spots started clouding Jongwoon's vision when he finally begged for mercy.

Sungmin's fingers finally ceased their relentless onslaught and Jongwoon took in large gulps of air, trying to replenish his lungs with much needed oxygen.

“Y-you're cruel.” Jongwoon whined.

Sungmin licked the outer shell of Jongwoon's ear while brushing his fingers along the underside of Jongwoon's knee, eliciting a husky moan from the exhausted man.

“But you still love me anyway.” Sungmin stated smugly.

Jongwoon pouted. He wanted to be defiant and answer with a resounding “No!” but he wasn't confident enough to joke around like that. He finally got love and affection reciprocated from the one person that he had been obsessing over for months, so he wouldn't take any chances.

“Yes, but I really shouldn't.”

Jongwoon's heart stopped momentarily when he noticed a cold glint glaze over Sungmin's eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Sungmin leaned over and kissed him gently before softly sucking on his bottom lip. Jongwoon wrapped his arms around Sungmin's neck and pulled the blond in close, allowing Sungmin to press all of his weight down against him. Jongwoon relished having Sungmin's body pressed completely against his own, it was reassuring – Sungmin was here by his side and he was going to cling on with all of his might.

Sungmin cupped Jongwoon's face in his hands when they finally broke apart from their kiss and he looked down at the photographer solemnly. Everything about Jongwoon made Sungmin want to break his own rules. All the walls that he had carefully constructed to safeguard his heart were crumbling to dust.

“You really shouldn't have fallen in love with me, but here we are.”

Jongwoon felt his chest tighten painfully. Even though Sungmin had confessed his love for him, he still had the habit of pulling away and putting up walls. Jongwoon pulled Sungmin down and kissed him as hard as he could. He poured all of his emotion, all his love, all of his desperation, and need into it. Sungmin couldn't be allowed to think that Jongwoon could live a single day without him. Jongwoon didn't even want to be separated for a single minute, so he didn't want to hear about should haves or shouldn't haves. They were together and as far as Jongwoon was concerned it was the only thing that made sense in the crazy world that they lived in.

“But here we are and I don't regret a single moment.” Jongwoon said when they broke apart.

He found himself watching Sungmin with baited breath as the blond seemed to contemplate his words. Jongwoon wrapped one leg around Sungmin's waist and pulled him in closer. Sungmin looked down at him with a sad smile and kissed him tenderly. The smile broke Jongwoon's heart.

“I wish we had more time, but we should really get going.”

Just like that, Sungmin abruptly changed the subject. But Jongwoon didn't have the time to analyze or agonize over it, because Sungmin pulled him out of bed and hastily ushered him into the bathroom.

“Sungmin, what...”

Sungmin interrupted Jongwoon by pulling him for another kiss with one hand cradling the back of his head and another hand cinching onto his waist. Jongwoon inhaled sharply when their hardening erections rubbed against each other. He felt Sungmin smile against his lips and the hand that was previously wrapped around his waist made its way down to his cock. Even though Sungmin was anxious to get going he was tempted to take Jongwoon into his arms again.

Acknowledging their love for each other made him greedy and he didn't want to waste any of their time together, because he knew their chances were limited and the opportunities to make love would be few and far in between. Jongwoon gasped when Sungmin's fingers wrapped around his length and stroked him with slow twisting motions before rubbing his thumb into the precum beading on the slit. Jongwoon's body began to rock with convulsions, but Sungmin had no intention of releasing either his manhood or his lips, sending Jongwoon down a dizzying spiral of ecstasy.

Sungmin pushed him up against a wall and braced one of Jongwoon's hands against the sink counter before releasing his grip on Jongwoon's aching cock. Jongwoon let out a desperate whine that had Sungmin nipping at his bottom lip playfully before he suddenly turned away and started running hot water for a much needed shower.

Jongwoon nearly collapsed to the floor, he had no idea Sungmin was actually supporting the majority of his weight. He gripped onto the bathroom counter while his body tried to reorient itself. Sungmin always left his senses reeling. He never knew what to expect from his lover, but he was currently enjoying a great view of Sungmin's perfect, round ass and his hands reached out on their own. Sungmin felt strong fingers knead into the sensitive flesh of his exposed rear end and he looked over his shoulder with a mock scowl. Jongwoon managed to look guilty, but innocent with a soft blush – like a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Like what you see?” Sungmin teased.

“Most definitely,” Jongwoon purred as he cupped his hands over Sungmin's firm cheeks.

Sungmin pressed back into Jongwoon's touch and allowed the photographer to grind his erection against his smooth, supple skin. Jongwoon's movements got bolder and he gripped onto Sungmin's hips to bring the assassin even closer, but Sungmin had other plans. The blond stepped into the piping hot water streaming down from the shower head and pulled Jongwoon in along with him. Jongwoon flinched away from the hot water, but Sungmin wrapped an arm around his waist and switched their positions so that he was shielding the photographer from the spray.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Sungmin said in between open mouthed kisses.

Jongwoon merely hummed in agreement, but he wasn't in the right mind to think about anything. He was much too distracted by the feel of Sungmin's lips and teeth and tongue coaxing their way into his mouth. Every desperate breath he took was full of hot steam from the shower; it was making him feel dizzy and his chest was feeling tight – but then again it all could have been side effects from getting the life kissed out of him.

Jongwoon wrapped his arms around Sungmin's neck tightly, clinging onto him like an anchor as pleasure and the hot water running between their bodies threatened to wash him away. He wrapped one leg around Sungmin's waist as soon as he felt his grip slipping, the shorter man supported him with one arm and pressed his back into the cold tiles without breaking their kiss. Jongwoon screamed out Sungmin's name at the sudden shock of cold and the blond shifted their positions again so that Jongwoon's back was blocking the spray of hot water.

Sungmin unwrapped Jongwoon's leg from around his waist and pressed Jongwoon's back into the shower knobs. Jongwoon gasped as the hot water poured down his face and the stainless steel fixtures dug into his skin.

“Now hold still, my love.”

Jongwoon watched Sungmin curiously as the blond guided one of his hands to the tiled wall and his other hand to the shower curtain. Jongwoon grabbed a fistful of vinyl material in apprehension as Sungmin sank down onto his knees before him.

“S-sungmin?”

“Be careful not to slip.” Sungmin warned right before he licked his lips and took Jongwoon's length in as deeply as he could.

Jongwoon's knees nearly buckled underneath him. The water slicked tiles and the flimsy shower curtain were doing nothing to help him maintain balance. The only thing keeping him upright was the strength of Sungmin's grip holding his hips in place while his blond head bobbed back and forth at a dangerously fast pace.

Jongwoon ripped the shower curtain off the rod with a high pitched howl when Sungmin hollowed his cheeks as much as he could and increased the pressure of his lips on his lover's cock. Jongwoon doubled over and braced his arms against Sungmin's shoulders for support.

“M-min...a-h...AH! I c-can't...”

Jongwoon threw his head back and bit down on the back his own hand as incoherent whimpers and moans escaped his lips. He felt himself begin to unravel beneath Sungmin's skilled tongue and what he wanted more that anything was to be filled by Sungmin's cock. He needed their bodies to be joined as one. He started screaming Sungmin's name and started begging for Sungmin to just fuck him, because he didn't want to release before he got to feel Sungmin buried deep within him. But it was too late, he came long and hard into Sungmin's mouth. The blond thoroughly swallowed every last drop that Jongwoon had and released his member with an obscene pop.

Jongwoon swayed on his feet while Sungmin gently pressed kisses on the inside of his thighs and across his pelvic bone.

“Don't worry Jongwoon, just relax.”

Sungmin straightened back up and kissed Jongwoon languidly. Jongwoon blushed as he distinctly tasted himself on Sungmin's tongue. Sungmin pulled away with a smirk and lathered up a wash cloth with soap before generously scrubbing down Jongwoon's body. Jongwoon's hummed with appreciation and decided that he rather enjoyed being pampered by Sungmin.

“And here I thought you dragged me in here just to waste the motel's hot water.”

Sungmin snorted and motioned for Jongwoon to turn around so he could start scrubbing his back.

“Well, that and the water helps muffle the sound of your screaming.”

Jongwoon shot an alarmed look over his shoulder, but Sungmin pushed him forward forcing him to catch himself by bracing his forearms against the shower tiles. He sees Sungmin mouth the words _"Hold still"_ right before he started to lick small circles down the small of Jongwoon's back.

Jongwoon couldn't put words to the sensations taking over his body. The slick water washing down his back and the warm muscle of Sungmin's tongue swirling around his sensitive entrance had Jongwoon squirming. The shower's water was starting to run cold, but neither man felt it as the heat between the both of their bodies was tipping them over the edge.

Sungmin tested Jongwoon's entrance with an experimental flick of his tongue and decided that he rather liked the sound of Jongwoon's husky moans. Sungmin prepared Jongwoon with his skilled tongue, thrusting it in and out with a slow and steady pace. The sensation made Jongwoon's toes curl, but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him. A stream of curses poured from Jongwoon's lips and he begged for Sungmin to fill him up with his large cock. Sungmin smothered a chuckle, it was amusing how dirty Jongwoon's mouth could get when he was properly motivated.

Sungmin started stretching Jongwoon with two fingers, causing the latter's body to writhe with pleasure. Jongwoon had his head bowed down, his hands were slipping precariously against the shower tiles, and his dark raven hair was plastered against his face. Sungmin added a third finger with the help of soap for lubricant and he began pumping and stretching Jongwoon's entrance with a pace that had the latter gasping and panting for air.

Jongwoon's naturally husky voice began going hoarse as he demanded Sungmin to penetrate him.

“Now, now, now! I need you in me now!”

Sungmin stepped away, leaving Jongwoon feeling cold and empty, but before Jongwoon could protest the lack of contact, Sungmin pulled him back by the shoulders until their bodies were flush against each others'. Jongwoon could feel Sungmin's rock hard erection teasing against his entrance and he moaned with anticipation. Sungmin slid his hands down Jongwoon's body and let them rest at his hips. Jongwoon subconsciously pressed his pelvis back to grind into Sungmin, causing the latter to chuckle.

“Well, well, aren't we eager?”

Jongwoon was about to complain about Sungmin taking too much time, but Sungmin slid his hands down along his thighs before suddenly scooping Jongwoon up by the underside of his knees. Jongwoon yelped in surprise, his back was supported against Sungmin's chest and his feet were left dangling in the air. He panicked as Sungmin jostled him about trying to get a better grip and a whimper escaped his lips.

“Don't worry, Baby.” Sungmin whispered soothingly.

Sungmin slowly lowered Jongwoon onto his erection as he took him from behind. Jongwoon had one arm braced against a tiled wall for support and another arm looped around Sungmin's neck. He marveled at Sungmin's strength as the blond physically pumped Jongwoon's body up and down. He felt himself being stretched to the max as every pass lowered him even deeper onto Sungmin's cock.

He could only manage broken moans and pants as Sungmin hit his prostrate with deadly force, the gravity pulling Jongwoon down lower and lower. He fought to keep his body rigid, because he feared tumbling out of Sungmin's arms, but the blond whispered reassurances in his ear – Sungmin would never drop him. What Jongwoon wasn't aware of was that Sungmin usually pressed weights twice his size and workouts had never left Sungmin quite this motivated.

Sungmin hit his sweet spot, time and time again, causing Jongwoon's body to sing in bliss. His back arched, his hips bucked forward, his arms and legs dangled in wild abandon as he released all over the ceramic tiles while Sungmin came inside his tight core. Jongwoon was surprised that he didn't blackout from the force of the orgasm, but his legs buckled when Sungmin finally set him down. Jongwoon's energy was spent and his ass was sorer than he would have liked to admit, but he didn't regret a single moment of it. He wouldn't be opposed to having shower sex again, it was amazing.

Sunmin supported Jongwoon with an arm wrapped around his waist and reached forward to turn off the shower. When the cold water finally stopped running, Jongwoon was a drenched and breathless mess, but he was thoroughly satisfied.

“I don't think I can walk anymore.”

Sungmin spun Jongwoon around and kissed him hungrily.

“Shall we go for round three?”

Jongwoon buried his face into Sungmin's neck.

“After a nap, maybe. I need to sleep for about a month.”

“No time for sleep. We should get going.”

Jongwoon snorted, Sungmin had been nagging about getting ready to leave for the past hour or so.

“Just give me five minutes...”

To his credit, Sungmin gave Jongwoon more than five minutes. He carried Jongwoon over to the bed and gently dressed him before letting the photographer sleep off his exhaustion. Sungmin could organize their belongings and load the car on his own.

\- - -

Jongwoon woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. He was disoriented for a moment, unaware of where he was and what day it was. He was almost worried that the passionate night he had spent with Sungmin was merely a dream until a telltale ache started throbbing in his lower back. A shy blush colored Jongwoon's face as he thought back on their eventful morning.

Jongwoon reached for the pair of glasses that he had left on the nightstand and went to open the door with a happy smile, but it soon melted off his face. A tall stranger with thick eyebrows and model-like features was blocking the entrance.

“I gather that I wasn't the one you were expecting,” the stranger said.

Jongwoon took two steps back and frowned thoughtfully, the man looked very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Siwon gave Jongwoon a once over. Taking in his stylishly messy black hair, red framed glasses, and slightly crumpled clothing. He came to the the conclusion that the raven-haired man must have been Sungmin's dirty little secret.

“Funny, I never though that you would be Sungmin-hyung's type, but you are really pretty.”

Siwon reached out for Jongwoon, but Jongwoon slapped his hand away. He finally recognized the stranger as the person that had ran off after the explosion. He was the person that had left Sungmin to die.

“You've got the wrong motel room, please leave.”

Jongwoon tried to slam the door in Siwon's face, but the latter blocked it easily and forced his way in. Jongwoon backed away into the motel room as his mind frantically screamed for Sungmin to come save him.

Jongwoon tried to steady his nerves, but his voice quivered when he asked the stranger, “What do you want?”

“Sungmin, but you'll do...you'll do nicely.”


End file.
